


A Contracted Love Part 1

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Consensual Infidelity, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Medium Burn, Multi, Piercing, Political Marriage, Power Imbalance, Smut, Vaguely Medieval setting, and a lot more consent, blacksmith merlin, eggsy is a caretaker, for what was supposed to be a sex slave au there is less sex than you think, indentured servant au, merlin needs some care, prince consort eggsy, zero historical accuracy, zero period typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Queen Tilde and Prince Consort Eggsy have the best sort of political marriage you can hope for. They are friendly, work well together, and both countries prosper because of the marriage. They sleep together just enough to try for an heir. Tilde has been in love with her personal guard Roxy Morton almost her whole life and it is a very open secret in the kingdom that they are together. Tilde sees that Eggsy is lonely, and worried for her friend, insists that Harry procure a companion for Eggsy, no matter the cost. Her husband needs some loving, and he will have it. Harry who practically raised Eggsy and is his chief advisor, well knows what Eggsy likes and it would be difficult to find in a whorehouse. Instead he manages to find a snarky older blacksmith with a bad leg who has fallen on poor enough times that he has offered himself in an indentured servant contract. Merlin figures that a good room, and being a royal's toy is better than the mines and goes along with it. And of course, Eggsy and Merlin fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

“Eggsy, you know you worry the guards when you climb that high yes?” Tilde’s head poked out the window, and looked up to the spire of the highest spot of their keep. “Is the air so much better up there?”

“Pretty sweet, join me?” he teased, and held out a hand. He cursed as Tilde started to push out to climb up, and he slid down. “You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” she countered.

“Roxy would kill you,” Eggsy said, and swung back inside. “The guards would kill me.”

“Yes, the royal guards would certainly kill their Prince Consort,” Tilde rolled her eyes. “You know they adore you, but they do worry when you climb so high. I have fretting guards, Eggsy. It is an odd thing.”

“Bet Roxy is not fretting,” Eggsy pointed out.

“No, she would join you in a heartbeat, but there are silly little boys thinking they could join the guard, and she is seeing if they have any potential. And we have meetings.” Tilde held out her hand, and Eggsy took it. They walked through the keep, he could just feel her wanting to ask him something.

“Go on then,” he said fondly.

“You have been sad,” she finally said.

“It has been a long winter, still getting used to them.” Tilde’s kingdom was north of his native land, and the royal keep at the northern end of the northern lands. There had been snow on the ground for almost six months, and only now were there the barest hints of spring coming. In his lands the flowers would be blossoming in the dew. He had been here three years now, and there was a lot of love here, but the cold and dark of winter made him homesick.

“No, I know the feel your winter sadness, it sits differently on you, like your winter mantle versus your spring cloak.” She pulled them into an alcove, and cupped his face. “Eggsy, you are hurting. Can I fix it?”

Eggsy tipped his forehead and rested it against hers. “I am so very glad you are my friend, my queen.”

“Then let me be your friend,” she insisted.

“I never regret marrying you,” Eggsy said slowly. “Lots of royal and political marriages are shit. We got lucky, we like each other. We work well together. One day, we’ll be good parents together.”

“But,” she smiled a bit. Fond, sad.

“But,” he agreed. “But at night you go to Roxy, and I go to my quarters, maybe talk with Harry a bit, but I’m alone. Just...not what I dreamed of, when I was a child.”

“I dreamed I had wings, and flew away from everything,” she laughed a little. “We seldom get what we dream of as a child.”

Eggsy resented that a bit. “I dunno, you are a beloved queen, of a rich kingdom, madly in love with your soul mate. How exactly are you not living a dream?” He laughed a bit of a hollow noise. “Oh right, you had to marry me instead of her.”

“I chose you, Eggsy,” she said. “Because I knew you given the chance would be a fierce and incredible ruler. The people are fond of you, you have made a difference - to your people and to mine.”

“Just been a long winter, ignore me.” Eggsy stepped out of the alcove and kept walking.

“A lover, a partner, why have you not sought one?” she pressed. “A companion. Our contracts allow you such with a man.”

“Bit hard to date when you are married to the queen,” Eggsy shrugged. “Tried, but see people adore you and Roxy. Love story, epic and all that. You stepping out on me is fine by them, but me stepping out on you? Far less so. We shouldn’t be late.”

Eggsy ignored the looks that Tilde gave him then, and through the next few days. He trained with Roxy but switched to her uncle when she kept giving him those same looks. Percival’s face was always neutral and he appreciated that. The style of fighting in the north was different than he was used to, and a couple years hard training had home comparable to a senior guard. The guards appreciated how he worked, and how their equipment had improved on his insistence. But he was still the Prince Consort and while some were friendly, he had no friends. Jamal had come with him three years ago but one winter had been enough and sent him back south.

Harry at least had stayed.

He had dinner with Harry that night, who had had to merely raise a brow, the one expression worth an hour’s conversation. Eggsy gave his head a small shake, and the conversation switched to plans for the spring festival.

In the morning on his walk, Eggsy saw some wildflowers blooming. It made him smile a little. Spring was here, that was something.

*

“Your majesty,” Harry bowed. Tilde had summoned him to her private chambers, and she was in trousers and a shirt, reading letters. Roxy was there as well, sharpening her daggers. He tried to get the measure of the room, but he had to admit he was at a bit of a loss. There were plans, he could feel the weight of them in the air, but not much else could be gathered.

“Lord Hart, I require a great service of you.”

“I am yours to command, of course,” Harry gave another, smaller bow.

“I am uncomfortable with this,” Roxy said.

“And yet, provide no alternate,” Tilde snapped.

That surprised Harry, the two were usually so in sync, a single unit of thought separated into two bodies. 

“This might hurt or humiliate him,” Roxy warned.

“It why we speak with Lord Hart, and do not do it ourselves,” Tilde looked at Roxy. “And he hurts already. And it breaks my heart.”

“I know it does,” Roxy put her daggers down, and went and knelt at Tilde’s feet. They were a portrait of beauty. She kissed Tilde’s ring. “Just...tread carefully.” 

Tilde smoothed Roxy’s hair and Roxy returned to her work. Tilde smiled at Harry - it was a smile that Harry did not trust in the least. “You will secure Eggsy a gift for me.”

Harry relaxed a bit, he had done so before, for Eggsy’s twenty fifth birthday. A pair of horses, the best in four nations. Eggsy had been overjoyed when Tilde had given him them. He had known Eggsy since he was seven years old and hired as the young prince’s tutor and secret guard. When the marriage had been secured, Eggsy insisted Harry come with him, as an advisor. Harry had had nothing in their homeland, and made the journey with the lad, loving him as a son. “Of course, your bethrothal anniversary is not far away. I can -” He paused when Tilde waved a hand.

“You have seen him. He is sad, and growing despondent. I do not like that. I would see him happy. Harry,” Tilde seldom used his personal name. “Harry, tell me you do not see this.”

“I do,” Harry agreed.

“He finds it difficult to make friends,” Tilde said. “I do not understand this, he is clever and charming, and beautiful.”

“He is,” Harry agreed. “Many back home wanted him, and he had many.”

“Has he even had anyone to his bed since we were married?”

“Besides his quarterly obligation with you? Maybe one or two,” Harry did not keep that close an eye, hadn’t since Eggsy reached legal age.

“He needs companionship, and you will secure it for him. I can give you the address of the best house of...love,” Tilde glared when Roxy snorted a bit. “There are many in the guard who would love the chance to be in Eggsy’s bed but he sees not their flirtation.”

“I do not understand,” Harry thought he did, but he wanted to play the fool for as long as possible.

“I am ordering you to find my husband a fucktoy, a companion,” Tilde had no interest in decorum. “The companion will be given his own suite, just as Roxy has, an account with money, two servants, whatever he requires to be comfortable. To serve at Eggsy’s whim and pleasure. Cost is no object, so long as you find the right man for Eggsy. I do not know what interests him in this, but you would.”

“Eggsy would not enjoy this gift,” Harry cautioned. “He dislikes...he could never force a man to his bed.”

“Then he doesn’t bed him, but he has someone to talk to, to be with. And if that person does not suit, you will find another. Harry, he needs someone or he will wither away. Find him that someone. That is an order from your Queen.” Tilde stood, and Harry bowed. He ignored the sympathetic look that Roxy gave him and left the rooms.

He went to the stables, and took his husband’s horse, one barely broken in. Harry rode the horse hard, furious at Tilde, aching for Eggsy, frustrated at life in general. He heard a horse coming up next to him, and didn’t look over, he knew well enough who it was. Eventually they stopped to rest the horses. “Do you know?”

“No,” Percival replied. He watched Harry a good distance between them. Harry smiled a bit, Percival was leaving him space, not caging the wild animal. Harry had always thought he would die a bachelor, then he had met the quiet man, the queen’s huntsman, and fallen hard. “Would you like to tell me?”

“Tilde wants me to find or procure Eggsy a whore.”

“There are worse ideas,” Percival said after a moment.

“Few to be sure.”

“Harry, he is not seeing all the offers that would be laid at his feet. He is not just lonely, he is choosing to be such, and won’t snap out of that, unless forced,” Percival replied. “Harry if I thought it would help, I’d bed the lad myself.”

“I rather object to that thought,” Harry said. He approached Percival and held him close. “Mine.”

“I am,” Percival promised. “He doesn’t believe that our rules are really for him. The people don’t mind about Tilde and Roxy, because they know Tilde is also doing her duty. The same would apply to Eggsy. But you both are...small in your understanding of relationships, how they are approached here. We are far more open than your country in matters of the heart, and the body.”

“I am aware, but still…” Harry sighed. “He’ll hate this.”

“Are you sure?”

Harry was about to respond, but he thought of Eggsy and how hungry he was for touch, for someone next to him. He had always been a tactile lad, and he hadn’t had enough contact with anyone for a long time now. “Where do I look?”

“Tell me what interests him, and I’ll tell you where to find it, and not in a whorehouse.”

Percival guided Harry to a tree stump and pressed him down, and eventually Harry began to speak.

*

Merlin sat in the back room with a dozen other people. They had been given a bit of bread and tea this morning, be awful if the stock passed out on stage, after all. He had eaten a couple days ago, and gave his bread to the woman next to him; she had almost cried and he moved a few chairs away. No one talked, though one man was muttering to himself, listing all his positives, why his would be a good contract to pick up. “They won’t care,” Merlin called out and the man went quiet. When he looked up, Merlin realized he was still mostly a lad. “The serious buyers will have read your listing. Few ask questions.”

“How do you know?”

“This is not my first time selling myself, my mom sold me when I was 8,” Merlin explained. “What happens happen. All we pray is that it isn’t the mines that pick us up.”

“Amen to that, did a 2 year contract with them,” a man said. He was missing a few fingers. “Though rumour is, that the Prince Consort did a tour of the mines last summer, and was right furious at the conditions. Things are supposed to be better.”

“He changed the docks too, my cousin’s husband said he even was working, hauling crates like he had done it is whole life,” a woman said. “I’m hoping...They said the royal staff sometimes buy contracts. Heard it was real nice to work for them.”

“The high end sale house maybe,” another woman said, “Not the likes of us here.”

Merlin knew that to be true. You needed to have a lot of paperwork and meet specific standards to deal in human contracts, but that didn’t mean the three that dealt with that were of equal measure. This was the lowest contract house, Merlin had never had his contracts higher than here. The staff were decent, and his one bad contract, they had dealt with swiftly and viciously. There were arrests, and they had paid him out in full. Enough that he had managed to build a business until it was deliberately destroyed, and now here he was, on sale again, all his savings used to make sure his small staff didn’t have to offer themselves in the same way. 

The caller came in, asked them all to stand and follow him. They were set at their stations and told to answer any questions asked faithfully and truly. They were next to a post that list their skills and personal contract. There were two bells on each post. The high one was rung if a person wanted to buy your contract, the low one was for them if they had concerns about the person that was speaking to them.

Merlin really hoped he had built enough of a reputation that a blacksmith would want him, or even a carpenter. He too, feared the mines, no matter what they said about the Prince Consort. They were all given a cup of water, and then the doors opened.

Buyers were few at first but the crowd slowly grew. He answered a few questions, but he was the oldest there. He was well fit for 50, but when they read that his one leg wore a brace moved along. A few hours later, half the contracts had sold and they’d be closing for lunch soon. Merlin knew if you didn’t go in the morning, your chances were slimmer by the hour, until you were scooped up at the end of the day, when you were willing to bargain your worth down. 

The murmur of the small crowd quieted when a man walked in. He was in a fine cloak with suit underneath. Far finer a wardrobe than what was seen in this neighbourhood usually. A minor noble, looking for a cheaper contract than the fine house of sale? Merlin watched him stop to question the man who had been in the mines, but he moved along. The woman who wanted to serve the royals was also stopped at and when the bell was rung and she wept and flung herself at the man. He looked rather confused by the situation, but pat her on the head and she was gently pulled away, her notice taken down.

Merlin watched him approach. No one here generally could afford two contracts. He waited for the man to move on by but he stopped for a moment. “Hello,” he said. “What is your name?”

“Merlin.”

“Interesting.” The man perused the contract. “Hmmm.”

“Do you have questions about my work history?”

“It mentions a leg brace. Why?”

“A contract in my thirties, sir. The owner of the contract disagreed, when I wouldn’t let him send out a wheel that had been repaired poorly. People would have died, instead he crippled my leg. This house was informed of it. They took care of it swiftly.”

“How long have you been standing?”

“Three and a half hours, sir.”

“Unacceptable.”

“I’ve done far worse, sir.” Merlin was bored. The man was clearly a polite sort, but this was serving no purpose. “But if you are tired from your ten minutes of walking here, I am sure they’d be happy to bring you a chair.”

The man barked out a laugh. “Now that I did not expect. You speak such to your betters?”

“I’ve been in contracts for most of my life, at this point what the fuck do I have to lose?” Merlin was tired. He had come so close to being fully out of the system. But poor people seldom got free. 

The man was clearly reading him more in depth than any had today so far. Merlin refused to let a glimmer of hope blossom. He ignored his own advice from earlier and began to speak. “I’m well versed in shoeing horses, ran my own blacksmith, can do carpentry as well. If it needs repair, I can do it.”

“I have something in need of a great deal of repair, that requires a very delicate touch.”

“Steadiest hands in all the South City,” Merlin swore.

“Excuse me,” the man said, and disappeared without even looking at his bell. All the prospective buyers were gently excused out, and the four people not purchased all slumped. They were taken to the back room and a small bowl of soup was provided. Merlin was about half done when one of the managers asked him to follow along.

Merlin was taken to an office, and there was that man again. He was a bit lost. “Sir?”

“I needed to be able to speak to you in private, and give you a chance to sit.” 

Merlin looked to the manager who very obviously put a bell next to Merlin. “Thank you.” Merlin said. The door was also left open and he appreciated that, though he knew he could take a posh git like this. “What did you wish to discuss?”

“Have any of your contracts been of a bodily nature?”

“I have always been sold to armorers or blacksmiths. When younger to the stables, they are always of a bodily nature.”

The man huffed. “Have your contracts ever included things of a sexual nature?”

“No.”

“Have you ever had a sexual relationship with someone who owned your contract?”

“Once,” Merlin replied. 

“Good gods, do not tell me it was the person who did your leg in.”

“No, another. They were a good man. The relationship just ran its course.”

“That answers my question about whether you like men.”

“Exclusively, sir. But sir, you are fancy and don’t smell like shit. Pretty sure you don’t have to buy to pull.”

“No, I do not. You intrigue me. Your accent is not of South City.”

“I’m from the west,” Merlin explained. “In the mountains.”

“The people who paint themselves blue.”

“My mum moved us hear when I was seven. Sold me the next year, to feed the babies. I went from contract to contract. In my twenties, I was lucky, traveled with a trade caravan, spent a few years back in those mountains. It is too warm here.” Merlin enjoyed the way the man paled at that. “You are from the kingdom to the south aren’t you?”

“I am,” the man agreed. “Lord Harry Hart. A pleasure.” He held out his hand and Merlin grasped his wrist in the common greeting. It surprised the man and Merlin remembered the south shook hands. Ah well, he had no idea if that would affect his impression on the man. “I am looking at buying your contract to be companion to a dear friend of mine.”

“Companions are usually at the academic contract house.”

“They would not suit my friend, their heads far too up their arses. He prefers people who know what they are about. People who know what to do with their hands.”

“And what do you expect me to do with my hands? My contract always explicitly states my hands are to never be harmed as they are my best asset.” Merlin inched his fingers closer to the bell.

“My friend is not adjusting well to living here in the North. We’ve been here three years now, the last two permanently. Due to his...job, he finds it difficult to make connections. You are just the sort of person he made connections with in the past. You would be given your own suite of rooms, 3 meals a day, a bath whenever you want it, access to the stables. 15% above the amount listed to be set aside as your at the end of the contract. You had a three and five year option. At three years if you agree to two more years, I will move that number to 20%.”

Merlin would be able to open a shop again with those numbers. “And I do what, exactly, with your friend?”

“Whatever he wants. Whether that is someone to talk to, or someone to fuck. You’ve made a hard living breaking your back. You have the opportunity to make it on your back, on a very comfortable mattress. You will not be shared, he is the possessive sort. You will not be hurt in any permanent fashion. Your contract will be respected. You will be respected.”

His last mattress had been feed bags stuffed with rags. Merlin was so damn tired. “Is this friend of yours diseased or mad?”

“No, just heartsick, and those of us who love him, would see that healed.” The man’s voice was soft, and Merlin believed him.

“I am very good at fixing things, I suppose people can’t be that different than a sextant.”

“There is one more condition before I sign the contract,” Harry said. “And I am sorry but due to what we require of you, it is an awkward, but vital request.”

“What is it, sir?” 

“I would see you naked and your cock in full arousal, to see if you would suit my friend.” 

Merlin appreciated that the man was clearly a bit embarrassed by this request. He went and closed the door, because the whole building did not need to see his bollocks. He took off the simple shirt he was wearing and stood there. Let the man see the scars that peppered his body from a hard life. He turned and waited.

“So they do paint themselves blue,” Harry said softly. “Did that hurt?”

“It did,” Merlin was honest. The tattoos had hurt a great deal but they had felt important to him at the time, and on his back some days he forgot about them entirely. “Will they turn off your friend?”

“No, I don’t think so, though they are very uncommon in the south,” Harry replied. “The rest please.”

Merlin sat to take off the heavy boots he always wore. He stood, undid his waist tie, and the trousers fell to his ankles. He stepped out and again waited.

“Fascinating. I have known soldiers with injury but I have never seen the like.”

“A brace of my own design.”

“Incredible,” Harry praised. He waved a hand and Merlin slid his small clothes down as well. He thought he had a decent cock, but it was fairly average from what he had seen. “Please arouse yourself,” Harry requested.

Merlin wrapped his hand around his cock, and didn’t particularly try to make a show of it, just stroked until he was hard and let go. He grew more than he showed, thickened a fair bit when fully hard. The room was cool, but he was used to a chill. “Sir?”

Harry nodded. “Merlin, I would like to buy your contract. Do you accept? Also you may dress.”

Merlin put on his shirt and thought of boring things until the erection had subsided enough for him to put the other clothes on as well. “Does your friend work at the mines?”

“No, he definitely does not.”

“In that case, this might as well happen, not going to get a better offer at this point in my life.”

“I do have a question though you can choose not to answer it. Why are you on sale again?”

“My business was ruined. Used all my savings to make sure my staff was taken care of. And sale is better than begging on the streets.”

“Thank you, Merlin. Go collect your belongs, and there is a carriage waiting outside with the royal crest on it. Tell them Lord Hart has procured the gift.”

“Yes, sir.” Merlin gave a small bow, and hurried to the back where his small crate of personal things was waiting with a guard. Only as he picked it up did the words that Harry had said register. Royal. He had said Royal Crest. Merlin went out front and everyone was gawping at the lush carriage that indeed had the royal crest on it. He approached a footman. “Lord Hart has procured the gift. Which I believe is me?” He waited to be told that it was all a prank, but instead his crate was taken and the door opened. He stepped inside, and the bench was incredibly comfortable. He dozed while he waited - contracts took forever to fill. His eyes snapped wide when the carriage door opened. Harry sat across from him and tapped the roof, and they were off. “Sir? Who was I purchased for?”

“You are to be the Prince Consort, Eggsy Unwin’s companion,” Harry explained. He held out a small frame. “His likeness.”

Merlin looked at it. He was handsome, but all paintings of royals were designed to flatter. “This is not a joke?” It had to be. You didn’t buy a 50 year old broken blacksmith to be a fucktoy for a young Prince Consort.

“I enjoy a good joke, to be sure, but this is not such.” Harry smiled. “Welcome to your new life.”

Merlin wondered what that truly meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Tilde was beaming, and it was scaring Eggsy a bit. Because it wasn’t her Roxy went down on me smile, and it wasn’t her I won negotiations smile. It was the smile she had when she knew something and was really proud of what she knew.

That smile came just before their betrothal announcement. 

“Tilde?” Eggsy asked hesitantly.

“Come, I have a gift for you!” She was almost giddy. She was never giddy.

“Please tell it isn’t like a country or a naval ship of something?” Eggsy had no idea what he would do with those.

“Nothing so grand until our tenth anniversary,” she promised, and Eggsy figured that was good information to have. “Now come,” she held out her hand, and Eggsy took it. “You will love.”

“Did I forget an event?” Harry was good about telling him when he needed to get gifts for people.

“No, this is a cheer Eggsy up gift. The sun has come, the flowers bloom, and yet you stay weary. I do not like my husband being forlorn. So I fix it.”

Her determination and doggedness was something that Eggsy had admired. But it was scaring him a little that it was so directed at him. “I’m fine.”

“Bullshit, as your people say. You are lonely, this will fix it. He was picked carefully.”

Eggsy smiled. She had gotten him a dog. He had mentioned having them growing up, and that he missed having one. Tilde had remembered and found a good kennel. It was actually really quite sweet, no wonder she was looking so damn smug. Eggsy kissed her temple. “You are a good woman.”

“Yes, I know this, but thank you.” She smiled at him. “I would see you content, husband.”

He gave a faint smile. She got happy ever after, and he got a dog. Story of his fucking life. But she wasn’t leading him down to the courtyard or stables, where he expected a dog to be. Instead he was lead down around the corner to his favourite tower, the one he always climbed to the spire. He hadn’t been allowed there for a week due to ‘construction.’

“You love this tower, so we switched it up a little, made it a functional space again. A private area for you and your new companion to hide from the world.”

“Tilde,” he smiled a bit. “That is really sweet, but I already have a study.”

“That you hate.”

“That I hate,” Eggsy agreed. “Thank you, Tilde. I do love that tower.” There was something about it that just appealed to him, and he could never say why.

“Your gift came with the name Merlin, but I suppose you could change it if you want,” she said. “A bit older than I expected, but Harry promised that this is exactly what you liked.”

He didn’t mind missing the puppy stage, meant the animal was fully trained. “I like the name Merlin. A name from the west isn’t it?”

“It is, and that is indeed where your gift is from. An interesting, wild land. Harry said the air of that would appeal to you.”

“Harry is right, as always.”

“The gift is a little nervous so I’ll let you go in alone,” Tilde said when they reached the door. “Please enjoy.”

“You are the bees knees,” Eggsy said.

“Do bees have knees?” Tilde frowned. “I do not understand. Why are the knees of bees a good thing?”

“Just a saying in my land, Tilde. Means you are wonderful.” He laughed the way the frown slid from between her brows. “We have a dinner with the naval captains tonight, correct?”

“Yes, semi formal,” she said. 

“I will see you then.” He leaned into the hand Tilde pressed against his cheek for a moment, and then opened the door to the tower. He expected a dog to jump right at him, after having been confined in the tower. It was three floors but still, dogs liked outside. But he didn’t see a dog.

The tower looked amazing though. The stone walls had been white washed, and all the junk had been cleared out. This room had been set up like a study, but instead of the dark heavy furniture that filled his study, it was lighter, less imposing. The furniture he had brought with him, and thought had been made kindling. There was a large copper tub near the fire, he figured for any future baths his dog would need. A man in a lush velvet bathrobe, and a wall of books had been put in. Nice.

Wait.

Eggsy’s eyes drifted back to the man. “Uh, hello?”

“Your highness,” the man said, and bowed, then knelt. No one had knelt to Eggsy here, that was all for the queen. He wondered if maybe the man was a kennel master. But he wasn’t sure that explained the robe.

“You don’t have to kneel.” Eggsy looked around the room. “Where’s Merlin?”

“Here, sire.”

“Where here? Is he under one of the chairs, up the stairs?” Eggsy looked around the room. He gave a little whistle. “Here, Merlin! Heel!” An older dog would certainly know that command. He whistled again. “Heel!” Eggsy froze when the man crawled to him. Fuck that was a gorgeous sight. He blinked and shook his head as the man knelt at his feet and waited. “Merlin?” he called out, shakily.

“Yes?” the man looked up at him, and waited. “Lord Hart, was sure I would suit you. Do I not?”

Eggsy swallowed. “I don’t understand.” He felt lightheaded. There was a pitcher on a table with a small bit of food. He went over and poured some of the water and sat. He drank it slowly, and watched the man still kneel there. “Take a seat please. I need to sort this out.” The man started to crawl. “Do not fucking do that. You can walk yeah?”

“Thank you, sire,” Merlin said and stood. The robe flopped a bit open and Eggsy saw a fair amount. Including the leg brace.

“You definitely shouldn’t be crawling with that,” Eggsy said. He received a molton glare for that, and that made him happy, oddly enough. This was not a man completely beaten down - submissive, empty. “In fact I order you to never crawl.” He was curious what the response to that would be.

“Sire, these are my chambers, if I want to bloody crawl, I will bloody crawl.”

“I was told these were my space.”

“Well I suppose, though I read the adapted contract, and I can bar you from them if you are drunk, cruel, or  _ being a tit because he had five hours of meetings about the grain crops, and those tend to make him a wee bit prickly _ .”

“Harry said that. And contract?” 

“Indentured servitude is the official name,” Merlin sat in the chair. “I am yours for three years, at which time, the contract is paid out or I may serve an additional two with an impressive bonus for it. Lord Hart offered well above the listed price for me to become yours. I accepted.”

“You weren’t forced?” Eggsy watched him. The man was a bit tense, but not terrified.

“I offered myself for sale. One job when I was younger than you had me stoking the forges to build naval ships, nine hours a day.” Merlin gestured around the room, “This is not that.”

“The forges?”

  
“I am a blacksmith by trade.”

“Not a whore.”

“Lord Hart seemed to believe that you would not like the purchase of a whore.”

“He does know me.” Eggsy looked at Merlin. He was gorgeous. Of an age with Harrry, which Harry damn well knew, Eggsy had always liked older men. He also looked fit as hell, and not pampered fit, but fit from hard labour. Eggsy had always preferred that as well. “What exactly are you supposed to do for me?”

“Whatever you want,” Merlin said softly. “Conversation? Attend to you? Fuck you, be fucked by you? Lord Hart was a touch vague in your preferences there.”

Eggsy caught Merlin’s eyes as they drifted to the food plate. “My apologies. Would you like some?”

“The tray was brought for you,” Merlin demurred.

Eggsy knew the look of having missed meals before. He had seen it on his own people, often enough during years of drought. “Eat,” he insisted, and Merlin reached out a hand. He ignored the bread and meat, went for the grapes. “I don’t like them much,” Eggsy said. “You can have them all.”

“I have not had fresh fruit in two years,” Merlin said. “Some dried pieces on holidays. And never these. I like the pop of sweet.” Merlin took one and Eggsy watched him savour the taste. Watched him swallow. He was fucking gorgeous. Eggsy couldn’t resist and plucked one off the tray and pressed it gently against Merlin’s lips. His mouth opened and Eggsy pressed the fruit in. Merlin’s touch briefly touched his finger before he closed his mouth and chewed.

Eggsy wished the water was wine as he sat back in his chair. “You were poor then.”

“Most of my life. Sometimes better than others.” Merlin looked at him. “Sire?”

“Eggsy, please.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin said, and oh his name did sound nice with that faint accent of the west. “If I do not appeal and you wish to end the contract, would you see that I at least go to the stables? I return to the sale house, I am likely to go to the mines, and with my leg, I’d be dead before I was paid out.”

“Do you like these rooms?”

“They are nicer than I’ve ever had.” Merlin looked at the tub. “I have had two baths since Lord Hart bought my contract. Once the rivers freeze I tend to get by with one a month, and a wash cloth in between.”

Eggsy couldn’t fathom that. The man looked as tired as Eggsy felt in his soul. He was a little mad that Harry and Tilde had conspired to by him a goddamn person, but he couldn’t take this away from the man. “Merlin this space is yours, for the length of the contract.”

“Thank you, si - Eggsy.” Merlin was watching him. “The likeness Lord Hart showed me of you, did you a disservice. You are more handsome than your portrait.”

“You don’t have to flatter, unless Harry put that in the contract.” Harry liked to pay Eggsy compliments, knew how Eggsy responded to them, would likely have written that in.

“The contract states, my words are mine.” Merlin looked at him. “I call you handsome, I mean it."

“You are handsome as well.”

“I am worn.”

“I like worn,” Eggsy said. He plucked another grape from the stem, and held it to Merlin. Merlin leaned forward and took it from Eggsy’s fingers. This time the lick against his thumb was very deliberate. Eggsy smiled a bit. “Merlin,” was all he said.

“Eggsy.”

They sat in silence and Eggsy fed all the grapes to Merlin one by one, and then left the man be.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin had been there a week, and was still in awe of the space that he had been given. He had never had so much space for himself before. There was the main level that was a sort of study or parlour, his bedroom one floor above that, and then the attic. Right now there was little in that space, Lord Hart said he could figure out what he wanted it to be. Lord Hart had expressed concern that this was all too much for Merlin’s leg, but Merlin had scoffed. For this much space, he could live with an occasional ache.

It was so fucking clean, he had hesitated to touch anything. Food was indeed delivered thrice daily, and there was water just left in his room every day. A pitcher for drinking, and one for washing. He had had to get from the street well that inevitably some drunkard had pissed in when he was in South City.

He had had another two baths here.

But the Prince Consort had not come back after that initial meeting, and he feared that Lord Hart had been wrong about him being a good fit for Eggsy. The walls were starting to close in on him. Merlin decided to go outside a bit - there were no rules against it. He was to stay away from the Queen’s wing of the keep, but otherwise was free to move about. Merlin went downstairs and out into the courtyard. He watched a petite woman train guards who were clearly wet behind the ears. So wet, a few tucked their thumbs in during their punching motion. Well for some that was a lesson that had to be learned the hard way. The woman knew what she was doing though, firm with the recruits but not cruel. 

He continued on, and found a man, clearly a hunter working on his knives on one of the benches that was set out in the courtyard. Merlin gave a polite nod and would have moved on, but when the man picked up an odd and thin blade, he had to pause for a couple reasons. “I have not seen that style before, but I can tell the handle is loose.”

The hunter looked at him. “It is, but there is currently no one available to fix it.”

“May I?” Merlin asked, and sat when the man gestured. “Sometimes you want just a hint of play in a handle depending on its purpose.”

“It is a skinning blade,” the man said. “The blade needs some flexibility, the handle much less so.”

“Are you the royal huntsman?”

“I am,” he replied. “Percival.”

“Merlin,” he exchanged, and held out his hand. They clasped wrists and Percival flipped the blade in his hand, and gave it to Merlin. Merlin just held it for a moment, studied the weight and balance. Percival was smoothing a different blade on a whetstone.

Merlin moved the blade about and shook his hand. He held the dull side of the curved blade and rapped it against the table and the whole handle split in half and fell off. “As I thought. Good blade, never properly seated.”

“The queen needs a great deal of rabbit furs, which means I need that blade.”

“I can acquire the wood and metal I need in South City. There is a forge I can barter time in. Have this for you in three days.”

“If you didn’t have to acquire or barter?”

“I could have it done today,” Merlin replied.

“Come with me,” Percival said, and packed up his supplies. Merlin followed him out of the courtyard and to one of the side buildings. It was near the stables but stood alone. 

“Oh,” Merlin crooned. The outdoor forge was beautifully put together. A simple space, but designed perfectly. “Look at this,” he sighed. 

“Inside,” Percival took him in. “The Queen removed the last blacksmith. He drank with his fires going.”

“Ugh,” Merlin made a noise of disgust, and looked around the space. He would change a few organizational things but the forge itself was incredible. It hurt to see no fire going in the space. Along one wall were pieces of metal, new and old all mixed together. Pieces of wood, along the back wall. Merlin went and poked about. “I do not have permission to use any of this.”

“I give you permission.”

“The royal huntsman has that much authority?” Merlin knew it was an important position, but not enough to light the fires of a forge.

“I have an interesting position in the keep,” the man said. “And she really needs those furs. In here or outside?”

“On a day like today, the outside forge,” Merlin said. “Will you help me get the flame?”

“Of course.”

Percival was polite enough not to comment on the words that fell from Merlin’s lips as they lit the forge. Merlin never started one without a call to old gods long asleep in the mountains - it was bad luck not to. He went inside, and gathered a few supplies. He was surprised when the man stayed, but he didn’t bother Merlin, merely went back to taking care of his blades. It was nice, the quiet company. 

Merlin felt the different pieces of wood he had grabbed. The third was the correct piece and he slowly began to carve it down. He hummed songs from the west as he did so, Percival occasionally picking up the few that had seeped into the culture here as well. “Smooth or finger ridges?”

“Ridges,” Percival said.

Merlin gestured and Percival came over, gripped the carved wood and Merlin marked it with charcoal from the forge. He set in some metal to warm. Percival left, and Merlin was shocked that he didn’t take his blades with him. That was a sign of trust that shouldn’t have been given to a man he had known a bare couple of hours.

Merlin took the metal out of the fire, and hammered it a bit. He was warming from the work and the fire, and content. He had never had such a view as he worked, the royal forest surrounding the back of the keep. Merlin stripped off his shirt and switched between the wood and the metal whenever it was ready.

He saw people walking towards him. Percival, and a servant bearing a tray.

“Lunch,” Percival said. Merlin quenched the metal, and went to where the food was being placed on the wall.  He took the goblet that Percival offered, a water sweetened with a bit of fruit. Some dribbled down his chin as he emptied the goblet. Merlin took the bowl he was offered, the cold fish soup, cooked to perfection, none of the fish overripe. “It must be nice to have such always.” He wondered if the man he was seated with had ever known hunger.

“Once, in my youth, I hunted a great bear that had terrorized one of our hamlets in the southeast. Three months in the woods. Ate the wrong mushroom.”

“Not so wrong if you are still here.”

“After the third day of shitting myself, believe me I had wished it had been one that killed me.” Percival smirked, “Although the hallucinations that made the shit all purple and glittery were I suppose nice.”

Merlin barked a laugh at that. “Have you held the position of royal huntsman long?”

“15 years now,” he said. “I like it. I like the quiet of the woods. My new husband is a social man, tries to understand how I can be alone in the dark, in the shadows for a few weeks at a time. I told him, it makes me appreciate his company all the more.”

“How long wed?”

“Almost a year,” Percival smiled a bit. “In fact, I had an idea for a gift for him, and was going to have to find a blacksmith.”

“Tell me,” Merlin said, and listened to the idea. He made a few suggestions, and they went back and forth on the idea as they finished their repast.

“What would the charge be for something like that?”

“I am under contract. No charge,” Merlin replied. “If I am allowed access.”

“What was your contract for, if not this? Clearly you are talented.”

“Lord Hart acquired me for the Prince Consort.” Merlin flushed a little bit. He wondered if the man would think less of him.

“I had wondered if you were he,” Percival’s voice or manner didn’t change any. “Eggsy had concerns, and yelled at Harry a fair bit over you. Demanded to read your contract for himself. Threatened to just pay out the whole thing.”

“There are penalties for such.”

“As Harry explained. The earliest anything of that nature can occur is at the third year mark, I believe?” Merlin nodded. “Well, I have no doubt if we ask, you’ll be allowed use of this work space.”

“I hope so,” Merlin said. He gave a polite nod and went back to work. Soon the wood was fitted to the blade and he wrapped what needing wrapped in metal, and because he could, added some flourish to the piece. It was a good little bit of work, and when he knocked the handle against the stone wall, it didn’t move a whit. “Sir,” he handed the blade to Percival.

“It fits my hand well,” Percival praised. “I thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Merlin said. He began the process of bringing the fires down, and put the tools away inside. He could hear voices and when he emerged he saw Lord Hart and Eggsy. Percival was showing them Merlin’s work and Harry kissed Percival’s temple, making Merlin realize who the husband was that Percival had been speaking so fondly of.

Merlin banked the fire a little more, and bowed to Eggsy. “Sire,” he said. He knew he was supposed to call him Eggsy in the chambers, but this was out and with people who were his betters by many degrees. 

“You are dirty,” Eggsy said. 

“The smoke from the forge will do that.” There was wood dust, and soot on his torso, and he grabbed his shirt and wiped himself down. Lord Hart looked pained. Merlin was sure he had done something wrong, but he couldn’t quite ascertain what. He figured that Eggsy did not like dirty men, but that did not explain the way his pupils dilated, the way the breath caught in his throat. But still, it was an inappropriate look around a royal and Merlin turned and put his shirt on.

“Wot the hell? Who did that to you? One of your contract bearers? I’ll see them hanged.”

Merlin turned back once he was covered by his shirt. “Then you would have to hang me, and you’d be out a good bit of money.”

“You chose that?”

“Not uncommon among my people,” Merlin replied. “Do they offend, your highness?”

“Only the thought that it was against your will.”

“It was not,” Merlin promised. “It is kind of you to care.”

“Do you enjoy the forge?” Eggsy asked.

“I do, it is what I am trained for.”

“We have need of someone, and it would fill your days,” Eggsy smiled a bit. “Feel free to do what work you like, what is requested of you. But there are no specific demands of your time here. Only what you desire.”

“Thank you, sire. For your consideration.”

“May I dine with you tonight?”

“Eggsy, you have dinner with the mayor," Harry reminded him.

“With not having to work at dawn, I’ve been awake longer than I used to reading.” Merlin watched Eggsy. It would not be difficult to bed the prince. “I would await your company, if you like?”

Eggsy gave a nod, then he and Harry headed back to the keep.

“He is a good man.”

“I would hope you find your husband such,” Merlin replied.

Percival snorted. “My husband is a dramatic arse. I meant the Prince Consort. He is a good and considerate man. The queen chose well marrying him.”

“The queen is love with a woman, so the stories tell.”

“She is, and Eggsy knows and doesn’t mind. But he is a man with a great deal of affection to share and no one to share it with. He itches to worship someone, care for them.” Percival was watching him, with steady eyes, and for a moment Merlin felt like prey. “Could you use care?”

“Care is for children. I survive just fine.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to do more than survive?” Percival packed up his gear. “You did incredible work. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Merlin was left alone, and he finished banking the fire. He explored the interior a bit more, taking note of all the offerings in every cubby and shelf before he went back to his quarters to ready for the Prince. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the posting delay.

Eggsy had never been more relieved for the crack of spring thunder in the air. “My queen, we should head back to the keep, lest the carriage be caught in mud. We can still outrun the storm.”

Tilde gave him a bit of a smirk, but they made their goodbyes and reached the courtyard just as the rain began to fall. Eggsy held his jacket over her head as they ran inside. The good in the great hall and looked at each other.

“Right, well, night,” Eggsy said. He gave a small bow and headed up to the east wing. Seeing Merlin, smiling, dirty from the forge had affected him greatly. It was the exact sort of look that he preferred in a man, and Harry had been quite smug on the walk back into the keep, well aware of how Eggsy had reacted.  Eggsy was still thrown by the tattoos that had covered Merlin’s back. He knew people did that, but such a thorough covering - he had never seen the like. He nodded as servants curtsied or bowed and saw one leaving the tower. “Is he still awake?”

“He is, we just finished delivering bath water, sir,” he said, buckets in hand. 

Oh, but a wet Merlin could be a very interesting thing. “Thank you, we’ll have no more needs for the night.” He wondered how the servant would react, but there was nothing on his face as he gave a bow. Eggsy knocked on the door and hearing a call went into the room.

Merlin was standing there in his robe and gave a bow. “Sire, you are earlier than I expected.”

“Eggsy, remember?”

“Eggsy.”

“We wanted to beat the storm.” The water had a faint hint of steam, well hot. “Please, go ahead.” Eggsy sat in the chair across from the bath. “I can close my eyes if you like.”

“Nudity is a small matter. You live in South City in the summer you end up in the river with many others.” Eggsy watched as Merlin took off the robe, and sank into the water. He sighed with relief. “After a few days of inactivity, I admit my leg was hurting from even the light work. I need to make sure I am more active to avoid this. This helps a great deal.” Merlin leaned his head against the back of the tub. “To soak like this is an extreme luxury.”

“It is not that large a tub. The queen has larger in her room.”

Merlin snorted a bit. “I paid at the bath house twice every winter to be able to soak in one half the size of this.”

“I would think resting the leg would keep it best.”

“The muscles tighten too much. It honestly does better with activity. I have pushed too hard in the past, but I know what it needs.”

“You pushed too hard, or your contract bearer pushed you too hard?”

“Last few years the blame is on my shoulders alone. It is odd to be on contract again, and one rather different than I am used to.” Merlin’s head came up and he looked at Eggsy. Nights grew short in the summer, but it was still spring and the storm and night sky had the room black except for candle and fire. It bathed Merlin in shadow, made his eyes shine. “Am I to fuck you tonight?”

“No,” Eggsy said.

“Very well, then may I soak a little longer, before the water cools?”

“You may,” Eggsy agreed. He went to a table, and saw a measure of wine. He poured some for himself. “Would you like a glass?”

“I was told that was for you.”

“Would you like a glass?” Eggsy repeated.

“Thank you, Eggsy, I would.” 

Eggsy brought the glass over to Merlin, and pressed it into his hand. Instead of going back to the chair he kicked a footstool next to the bath and sat beside Merlin. “Tell me about your tattoo.” He rested his free arm along the tub, near but not touching Merlin.

“I had a contract. They bought me for travel, to deal with the breakdowns that happen on the road. And we ended up in the west mountains, where I had come from. My contract owner fell in love with a lass and we settled in. It was...a good experience being back there. I felt fairly free. There was a competition in a spring festival, and I won, and the prize was a tattoo. Not nearly so large, but I had an idea and bartered my work to make it big enough.”

“It covers the whole of your back. Did you do it all at once?”

“No, we did the frame and worked our way in. Three sessions, and it fucking hurt.”

Eggsy had to laugh at that. He drew his hand on the tub closer to Merlin, and decided to trail a finger along him, from wrist to shoulder. A gentle tap had Merlin lean forward so that he could see the tattoo. “I admit, I don’t understand it?”

“Not much to understand.”

“It looks like armor. Sort of?”

“Aye. Old runes, and symbols, built into an armor frame. Protection. It was a foolish thought. Not much protects us in this life but our own skill, and wits.”

Eggsy pressed his hand on the symbol that intrigued him the most. “And this one?”

“May I not say?”

“Of course, thank you for what you shared,” Eggsy nudged him back so he was resting again against the back of the tub. He put his glass down and took off his formal jacked, rolled his shirtsleeve a bit, so that he could dip his hand into the water. It was still warm, but cooling. “Should you get out?”

“A bit longer, it is still such a luxury.” Merlin sipped his wine, before he put the glass on the ground. His head resting on the back once more, he closed his eyes. Eggsy watched the furrow between his brows smooth out, the man just relax a little bit.

“You were beautiful this afternoon.”

Merlin gave a faint smile. “I was filthy.”

“You were working hard. I have a thing for competent men. I enjoy watching people who are accomplished, do their work. Especially if it makes them sweaty, a bit dirty.”

“Do you?”

“I like watching strong men, being strong, sure.” Eggsy dipped his hand into the water, and kept his eyes on Merlin’s face as he wrapped it around the man’s soft cock. Merlin had gone very still, but wasn’t trying to get away from his touch. “And I like watching them bend all that strength, that focus to my wants.” He slowly drew his hand up and then back down. “Tilde made a comment about me needing to loosen up and that you’d take care of me, make me feel good. I didn’t laugh at her, because she wouldn’t know. We fuck once a quarter because the church insists for the sake of heirs. She is so sure with my need to take care of people, with a glance at you that she knows what it is I need in bed. But the reason I like such strong men, is I like to take them apart, piece by piece and put them back together again. Where all they can think about is me.” Eggsy kept the pressure light, the motion steady and Merlin’s cock was slowly filling in his hand. “Oh but you plump up nicely don’t you?” He kept the motion going. “Mmmm, Merlin, you asked if you were going to fuck me tonight.”

“You said no.”

“Because you will only get to fuck me on very special occasions, or if you have been very, very good.” Eggsy leaned over, and kissed Merlin’s throat. “Ask if I am going to fuck you tonight.”

“Are you going to fuck me tonight?” The last word was a gasp as Eggsy’s hand tightened on his cock. “Please, will you fuck me tonight?”

Eggsy liked that very much. “No,” he whispered in Merlin’s ear. “Not until you are completely desperate for me. Not until all you can imagine is me pressing you onto the bed you have upstairs, kissing my way down your spine, licking you open, until you are almost weeping for me to press into you. When your only thought can be about my cock sliding into you, then I will fuck you.” His grip grew even tighter, but he kept the pace steady. “How pretty is your cock, Merlin? Can’t see it in the water in the shadow.”

“I don’t know, fucking cock isn’t it?” Merlin growled, and pressed his hips up. “Eggsy.”

“Mmm, I bet it is nice. Did Harry take a look before he bought you?” Merlin nodded. “He is a thorough man. Did he fuck you?” Eggsy was relieved when Merlin shook his head. “Good. No one else sees you, beyond the occasional servant attending to you. Mine. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Eggsy.”

“And I have just decided, no touching yourself, bringing yourself off. Is that acceptable?” He gave an extra squeeze, and he rather enjoyed the half whimper half growl that came from deep in Merlin’s throat. “Promise or I stop touching.”

“I swear it,” Merlin said. “Eggsy.”

Eggsy finally quickened his stroke and it wasn’t long before Merlin was spending in the water. He didn’t let go of Merlin’s cock, though he stopped stroking, until he was fully soft again, whole body pliant in the water. “Beautiful,” Eggsy praised. He finished his wine, keeping his hand on Merlin’s skin in the water, just above his cock. But the water was cooling too much. 

Eggsy got the bath sheet and held it out. “Cool water will do your leg no favours.”

Merlin stood and stepped out of the bath; Eggsy wrapped him in the sheet. Eggsy dried him from shoulder to toes, took a good look at the leg that was a bit misshapen, covered in scars. He kissed the worst, then his knee that didn’t sit right. The thigh that was perfectly formed, and one very gentle kiss to Merlin’s soft cock, before he stood and held out the robe for Merlin.

Eggsy smiled at him. “Have a good evening, Merlin.”

Merlin laughed faintly. “May I not take care of you?”

“Perhaps next time. If you ask very nicely.” Eggsy whistled to himself as he went down the hall to his own chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

“I need a new blade,” a voice called as Merlin was hammering a horseshoe.

“Next week,” Merlin replied. He could not believe how much the keep was paying to have the shoes made by a man in North City, who had half his skill and cost them twice as much. It offended him when he spoke to the stable master, and was on the fifth he had made today. He could feel his leg would be done soon.

“I am sure you did not hear me,” she said. “I need a new blade. Mine chipped in training.”

“No, I did, and the horses are a priority, not you.” He finally looked up, and realized he had such to the queen’s personal guard - her lover and beloved from all accounts. She smiled at him, clearly waiting for him to bend over backwards to apologize. “Next Odin’s day,” he said. That was actually just over a week.

“And what if I needed this blade to defend our queen?” she challenged.

“That is a practice blade, for those pathetic whelps. Barely half of them will make the guard, why haven’t you cut them loose yet? You give them false hope.”

“No, I give them reasonable hope. Not even five will make it to the next stage, but they’ll leave with some knowledge, enough to join a general garrison, or the law in the city. South City always needs man of rule.”

Merlin’s hackles rose at that. “So they leave you, furious, denied what they’ve started to believe is in their grasp. They are frustrated, power stifled, and they go to the lower city, to maintain order. Do you know what that order does?”

“Maintain order? A few drunkards taken away?” She shrugged not especially worried. A night in jail after a drunken ball hadn't hurt her.

Merlin sneered. “Yes, yes that is exactly what they do. They certainly never throw their fists first, and end up attacking the wrong person. They have never ignored a woman’s pleas about an abusive partner, or suggested that those who work the street give a free sample, or a cut of the profits. There is absolutely no bribery or abuse by men hungry for power and control in South City.”

“The crown takes swift action against the corrupt.”

“Tell that to my shop,” Merlin replied. “Tell that to my ribs. Tell that to any in your employ from South City and see how they react. Or actually go there yourself and see. But then maybe you’d have to stop playing at soldier, and actually be one.”

He ignored the way she snarled at him, and finished the horseshoe. He quenched it and added it to the pile. He took a few steps and his knee gave out. He managed to brace himself on the wall, relieved he didn’t fall to the ground. He hobbled the length until he could sit on the wall. He rolled his trouser leg up, and realized the brace had slid as he worked. He adjusted it, but knew he wouldn’t be moving a few minutes. She was still standing there glaring at him. He looked at her. “Come back in a week.”

“I am a true soldier.”

“Good for you.”

“I served for three years in the regular army, away from her, from my heart. To make sure I could keep her safe. I trained and I fought, and I learned. And now I do that for others, and keep her safe. You don’t make it to the royal guard trials if you are a bad man.”

“And good men stay good always?” Merlin tilted his head back, and let the spring sun shine on his face. He wondered if Eggsy would come by the forge to watch him, as he sometimes did. He enjoyed Eggsy’s gaze, and hoped he would come to his room again soon. 3 days since the touch in the bath, and Merlin wanted more.

“Is the law so corrupt in South City?” she asked softly.

“Few pay attention so some get away with what they can and what their morals say isn’t really bad. Others aim for more. The good are overwhelmed.”

“Then I will see it right.”

He looked at her in surprise, he had not expected such. “It can never be completely fixed.”

“Does not mean we should not try. Excuse me.”

Merlin stayed on the wall and waited. “I can hear you,” he called out.

“Bullshit, you just guessed.”

“I did, you are extremely silent,” Merlin looked over, and Percival emerged from the trees. “Why did you not stop that conversation?”

“Because my niece has been struggling.” Percival sat next to him on the wall, a brace of rabbits next to him. “She is actually quite a credible soldier and excellent guard to the queen.”

“But?”

“She is an adequate teacher, she doesn’t understand why what seems so easy to her, what came naturally, is difficult for others. And it is more difficult that she admits that her Tilde wed Eggsy. It would be easier for her if Eggsy was ugly or a bad man, or a million things. But he is a good man and he and Tilde are good friends. She has spent two years wondering if maybe they’ll fall in love. She forgets that while her heart has been Tilde’s since she was 14, that she is a soldier too. A cause such as the law in the city, will remind her of that.”

“How is it you are a huntsman, and not an advisor?” Merlin wasn’t sure he had ever known one as cunning as Percival was.

“Too much time indoors,” he replied. “You two will either despise each other or become great friends. It will be interesting to watch.”

“Oh joy,” Merlin said and cautiously stood. The adjusted brace was doing its job. “Do you need anything?”

“Some charcoal?”

Merlin gestured to the forge. “Help yourself.”

Percival took a few pieces and disappeared as quietly as he had arrived. Merlin went back to work, though he knew the afternoon would not be as productive as the morning. There was no Eggsy that day or the next, and Merlin realized he was disappointed by that, but the stablemaster was well stocked. He thought he’d take a day or two off.

He noticed a footman headed in his direction. “Hello,” Merlin called.

“The queen would like to see you at once.”

Merlin looked at the clothes he had been wearing two days in a row because of work. “I will go change.”

But he saw the woman whose face graced paintings the country over, stalking towards him, Roxy walking a little behind her. 

“When she says at once, sir,” the servant whispered, “she sorta means it.”

“I see that,” Merlin replied. He stepped forward and gave a deep bow, he thought it was correct for the Queen, but it was not exactly a skill had needed in life. “Your majesty.”

“Yes, yes,” she waved a hand and moved closer. “What do you mean by our officers of law being corrupt?”

“I am sorry.”

“Why has no one petitioned the court for investigation?” She was clearly upset. “Why has the mayor not done anything?”

“Because he doesn’t care about South City, who does?”

“I do. They are my people just as much as the nobles I eat dinner with far too often.” She was moving closer, not seeming to care about the sweat and grime scent coming off of Merlin. “You say people almost outside my door have been suffering cruelty and I’ve been blind to it.”

“Yes,” Merlin said, and wondered if he would be executed.

“There is an orphanage built in my name there last year. The people raised the money for it, the building and we are covering the operating costs.”

“Maybe half goes to the orphanage itself, the rest lines pockets.”

“No longer.” Tilde glared at the servant. “We need horses readied. Go.” He scurried away. “Shut down your forge.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

She had bought him for Eggsy, it made sense that she would be the one to throw him away. She stalked away Roxy at her heels, and Merlin shut down everything as quickly as he could. Soon he found himself on a horse riding beside the queen covered in a cloak, Roxy the same. They made their way to South City, and he expected to be kicked off his horse at any moment.

“Show us around a bit,” the queen requested. She was trying to make her voice rougher, less noble and Merlin was almost charmed. They rode their horses through the streets. People called to Merlin and he waved to a few, talked of how hard the people worked, and sometimes it paid off and sometimes it did not. “The orphanage?”

Merlin guided them to it. It was a well appointed building, and he took them to the kitchen door. “Merlin,” a woman smiled. “God bless you, a boy got his head stuck in the rails and we had to saw him out. Can you fix it?”

“Of course. These are people from the keep, scribes, curious about South City for a story they are planning for the Queen’s birthday. They thought including a bit about the orphanage would please her.”

“The children are so excited,” she said. “The birthday falls three days before collection day, so we’ll have enough money to make biscuits for the celebration.”

“Collection day?” Roxy asked.

“Well, the day the officers come to collect what we owe so the building remains, safe.”

“That is illegal.”

Both Merlin and the woman snorted. Merlin went to fix the banister and he heard the cook offer them tea. He hoped they asked the right questions. He hoped they saw. He fixed the banister, and when he returned to the kitchen the three were laughing and immediately stopped when they saw him. “You did not share the Michaelmas story.”

“Of course not,” the cook winked. There was a bang on the door, a sharp four ratatat. The cook paled a bit, and then a man came in. “Sir,” she sketched a curtsy. “Collection day is not for another week.”

“We need help at the station. A boy to keep us company.” He sneered a bit.

“No,” Merlin said sharply. “Not happening.”

“Oi, not your business.”

“But it is mine,” Tilde replied, “And I say no.”

“How are you going to stop me?” the man laughed. “Now go fetch us a pretty one.”

“She said no, and what she says goes,” Roxy moved a little in front of Tilde. “I hereby order for your arrest, for solicitation of a minor, for corruption, for bribery, and I am sure a dozen other charges that the magistrate can lay at your feet.”

“I’ll kill you, you cunt,” the man sneered.

Tilde stood up, and skirted around Roxy. She put down the hood of her cloak. “Do you know who I am?”

“Some rich cunt too?”

Merlin took a step forward at that.

Tilde smiled, “Exactly right,” she said, and threw a hard right hook that snapped the man’s head back.

“Holy shit,” Merlin shouted, and when the man went to charge at Tilde, Roxy stepped forward and killed him with barely a blink.

“Miss, what are you doing?” the cook was clearly about to panic. “You killed a man of law.”

“He served no law,” Roxy sneered.

“They’ll see you hanged.”

“My personal guard is in her legal rights, to remove any threat to the Queen’s body,” Tilde said with a calm smile. “He moved to attack me, she killed him.” The cook looked to Merlin who gave a small nod, confirming that yes that was indeed the queen. The cook fell to her knees and was babbling. Tilde knelt and rubbed the woman’s back. “Do deal with the body Guard Morton. Publicly.”

Roxy just shrugged and sheathed her dagger. “I’ll grab the ankles?”

Merlin sighed, been a good few years since he had to move a body, but it wasn’t something you forgot. “He’s going to shit himself shortly.”

“Best get him out of the kitchen then,” Roxy said. They picked up the body, which voided itself barely out the door. “Always hate that part. Played dead in a heap of corpses once, never forget that smell.”

“When cholera came through three years ago, I helped with the clean up crews,” Merlin remembered. He still sometimes had nightmares.

“There was no cholera outbreak three years ago.”

“Not in North City, no,” he said. He looked around. “I know an alley we can make it look like a robbery.”

“She said publicly.”

“What does that mean?”

“Where can we draw a crowd, but not too many children?”

“I know a pub,” Merlin said. They threw the body over one of the horses and he held out his hand for Roxy’s cloak, to cover it. She tossed it to him and he covered it, though Roxy was petite enough the legs were mostly exposed. He started to walk the horse and she walked beside him.

“It is both better and worse than I expected,” she said softly. “We get so busy thinking about the whole country, that we trusted those closest to us were taken care of.”

“We can take care of ourselves Roxy. We are not children.”

She nodded a bit. “But with our gaze elsewhere, certain things flourish.”

“Aye,” he agreed.

“Well then, we set our gaze here. Now.” Merlin stopped when they got to the pub. People were milling about but it being at the end of the lane, children were not playing about. “Well,” Roxy shouted. “What should we do about this corpse?” People stopped and stared at them. “Yes, this corpse of an officer of the law, what should we do with it?”

Two more officers came out of the bar. “Miss, what is the meaning of your words?” One was still holding his pint. At this point about a dozen people were watching and Merlin knew in a couple moments that number would double or treble.

Merlin pulled the cloak off. 

“Did you find him,” one officer asked Roxy, in a condescending tone. “While we appreciate your work in bringing him to us, you likely ruined evidence. Evidence means -”

“Oh, you don’t need evidence, I killed him.” Roxy smiled at him. “Would you like to claim the corpse?”

“Why did you do that?” the other office asked, and they were both reaching for weapons. Merlin carried a knife on himself, and sliced the saddle so the body fell to the ground. He kept the knife to hand. 

“Who cares why she did it! She will be taken in and hanged.”

“No, I won’t.” Roxy told her short sword from her belt. “Merlin, be a dear and hold the dead fuck’s hair.”

Merlin went over and held the corpse as she bid. A few screamed as in three strokes she had the head removed. Merlin didn’t vomit, but thought about it, and he was gravely regretting opening his mouth to Roxy, and in general leaving the suite he had been given. He really should have taken the option to never leave that tower. Because then he wouldn’t be in front of his favourite pub, holding the head of a deviant and corrupt officer. 

Roxy cleaned her blade and took the head, and tossed it to the other officers who automatically caught in and then dropped in revulsion.

“Forget arrest, she is a madman kill her,” the one screamed.

Roxy fell into a perfect combat position. Merlin was pretty sure if he didn’t back her up he wouldn’t get touched by Eggsy again. He sighed and moved to protect her back.

“I am Lady Roxanne Morton, Captain of the Fifth Rangers, Leader of the Royal Guard, Personal Protector of Her Majesty Queen Tilde of Rainsmere. I say that this man charged, ready to hurt our noble queen, and in defense of her and all we believe in, I struck him down. Merlin, one of the South City can bare witness to this.”

“I swear it to be true.” Merlin kept his eyes moving. “She is the Queen’s guard, and the officer made a move to strike the Queen, when she refused to let him take a boy from the orphanage for personal use.” There was a huge gasp from the crowd.

“You, you flinched, you knew this plan. Did your conscience bother you about it?” Roxy held her sword aloft. “Speak against those who would do such, and be rewarded.”

“I never liked the idea miss but -” The other man slit the one who would speak’s throat. Roxy snarled and charged. The one left was a fair fighter, but no match for Roxy. Merlin realized how strong a fighter she truly was. The man, was twice her size and on the ground bleeding in moments. He begged for his life, crying, pleading.

“Do shut up,” Roxy said, and killed him. She looked to the crowd and they all stepped back from the feral almost mad light in her eyes. 

But to their astonishment, and certainly to Merlin’s, Roxy knelt in the blood and piss on the street. “We apologize to you, our people. The Queen has tasked me personally, to change the shape of the law, that it stand for what it should, what it was meant to. To that end, I will be leading an investigation into all the officers of the city, and those who have abused your trust will no longer do so. There will be a day a month, that you will be able to present yourself to the keep, to petition your needs to the Queen directly. She will hear you. I will hear you. The Prince Consort has already changed the conditions at the docks and mines, husbands are coming home more, wages have risen, and it is time we bring the same into the city as well. A year. Give me a year, and I will bring such change, the likes of which you cannot imagine.”

Everyone was silent, unsure whether to believe it. The mayor had made similar speeches before, but it meant nothing. But then he tended not to have three corpses at his feet.

Merlin gave a shout of agreement, and soon the crowd was roaring.

“Right, umm, what should we do about the corpses?” Roxy kicked them a bit. “Bastards.”

“Miss, could you do us a favour and close your eyes?” Someone called from the crowd. Merlin knew it was a test, and she closed them readily. There was an impressed noise moving through the group. “What bodies? We see no bodies, ma’am.”

When Roxy opened her eyes, there were no corpses. “Just tell me no one is going to eat them, they look like their meat would be gross.”

“They will end up in a ditch,” Merlin promised. 

“We should return to the Queen.”

“Wait, she really in South? Really here?” a woman called.

“Aye, we left her at the orphanage,” Merlin said. He took the horse lead, and started to walk back the way. His leg was killing him, but he did his best not to limp too much.

“They are following us.”

“Course they are, want to catch a glimpse of her, don’t they? They maybe see a hint of her at the parade on her birthday, when new paintings are released. But this, this close? To say you saw the Queen on her only trip ever to South? That is a tale that will get you free bread.”

“You think this will be her only trip here?” Roxy snorted. “She has been told she was ruling wrong, and had it has been proven true. She is not a good queen because she was born to it. She is a good queen, because she believes down to the bottom of her soul, she exists to serve her people. It was why she married Eggsy. Because it was the best for her people.” Roxy smiled at him. “And we lucked out, with how much he cares as well.”

“He seems to care a great deal.” Merlin wanted to learn more about the man, but he wasn’t sure he could trust what Roxy would say about him. He could see it hurt her. There was a sizable crowd with them when they arrived back at the orphanage, and they could hear a lot of shouts and squeals of laughter. They went around to the back area that the children had to run around, and there was the Queen in an enormous hat, a small boy in front of her with a wood sword.

“I’ll protect you from the dragon,” the boy cried. The dragon seemed to be a row of five other children walking towards them in a row, making rawr noises. 

“My hero,” Tilde cried out. He swung his sword and the children all fell down and pretended to be dead. Roxy laughed a little, and Merlin could see how much she loved the queen. He had never loved like that, it was too much a luxury in his life. Tilde knelt in the dirt and kissed the little boy’s cheek. “Brave knight, treasures and honour await you.”

“To save a damsel is the only treasure I need,” he said solemnly. He leaned in. “But another kiss would make them all go crazy, I bet.” 

Tilde lay a gentle kiss on his forehead and stood. “Thank you for playing with me,” she said to all of them.

The children all cheered and hugged her, and Merlin was surprised that she didn’t care about the grime and mess at all. They were all hustled inside and Tilde took off a bracelet she was wearing and pressed it into the cooks hand. “You pawn this, to make up for what was stolen from you, until our accounts can make it right.”

“Your majesty.”

That bracelet would feed them for at least a year. Tilde approached them. “It is taken care of?”

“I have begun to,” Roxy promised her.

“Good. We should go home, we have denied Eggsy his time to ogle Merlin at the forge.”

Merlin found himself flushing at that. They went out front, and Tilde was rather surprised by the crowd who had gathered.

“Hello,” she said. The crowd was quiet. She smiled at them. “I am sorry,” she told them. “I will be a better queen to you.”

“You are wonderful, your majesty!”

“Thank you,” she held out a hand and Merlin helped her onto her horse. “Next visit, I hope to spend more time, perhaps at a pub? I guarantee you, I can drink each and every one of you under the table.” The crowd cheered at that and Merlin was thoroughly impressed. He mounted as well and soon they were riding home, though it took a while for the crowd to thin out.

“You impress me, your majesty,” Merlin said. “And so do you, Roxy.”

“I do not play at soldier,” she told him.

“I see that.”

“When will my blade be ready then?” she challenged him.

Merlin grinned at her. “The day I said, and no sooner.”

Tilde snorted. “Few match well to Roxy; most are ground under her foot. Harry said he picked you because you were not cowed, that Eggsy would like your mouth. Does he? Like your mouth?”

“I couldn’t say, your majesty.” Merlin flushed a little at the double meaning in her voice. “Are the two of you always so -?” he couldn’t even think of the right word.

“You should see when I get to wear my armor,” Tilde said. “Makes all my speeches seem much more intense.”

Roxy nodded, and had a smile on her face that Merlin knew was salacious. “Hmmm,” Roxy said in agreement.

“Not that this wasn’t bracing, but I have a fitting for my birthday gown,” Tilde said as they approached the keep. “Merlin, it was interesting to meet you.”

“You as well, Your Majesty.”

“Rest the leg that you are pretending does not pain you now. Roxy make sure a servant brings hot water for him for a bath. With those salts I have for when I ache from a ride.”

“Of course,” Roxy promised. “I’ll see to your horse.”

The queen nodded to them both, and dismounted herself, striding to the keep ignoring all the bows along the way.

Merlin looked at Roxy. “And what sort of riding causes her to ache?” he decided to tease a little. Tempting fate to be crass to the queen’s personal guard and lover.

“All sorts,” Roxy replied. The lead the horses to the stables and handed them over. “Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“I know we do not...we are acquaintances at best, but I feel once you’ve beheaded someone together, a certain amount of friendship arises. Please, make Eggsy fall in love with you?”

“That is too far, ma’am,” Merlin said, and gave her a small bow. He couldn’t explain why that question bothered him so, after everything else that day, but it did. His walk to his rooms was slow, each step making them slower, the riding and body carrying after working, taking their toll. People went by him carrying buckets to his room. They smelled different than usual. He supposed those mentioned salts. 

“Merlin, you were not at the forge today,” Eggsy said coming up next to him. He paused. “You look weary. How was your day?”

“Unexpected,” Merlin said and he stopped, and leaned against the wall to rest a moment. 

“Unexpected how? Were you asked to do something you did not want?”

Merlin had to laugh at that. “You could say that.”

“Who misused you?” 

Merlin looked at him in surprise. The tone was dark, incredibly threatening, and even in his tired and hurting state, arousing. “Well, I helped Roxy decapitate a body in front of my favourite pub in South City, because the Queen goaded him into making a threat on her person, thus making Roxy kill him. And then a couple more died, and I think they are intending to clean up corruption in the law in the city. Oh and Tilde was rescued from a dragon by a five year old. And she asked how much I’ve been sucking your dick.”

“Well then, didn’t you have an interesting day?” was the only response Eggsy came up with and that took him a moment.

“Eggsy, I think I might hide in my rooms for a few days,” Merlin looked at him. “Your queen, and her guard, they are a bit much.”

“They are,” Eggsy agreed. “Wait until I tell you about the time the queen was worried I was lonely and bought me a blacksmith to be my bed partner. That is a story for the ages.”

Merlin looked at the young prince. “How does that story end?”

“I don’t know, but I know that this particular chapter ends with me helping you to your rooms, feeding you while you soak your weary muscles, and you explain exactly what happened today. And if you are very good, maybe I’ll give you a nice massage.”

“Can I suck your dick? Or at least see you naked?” Merlin was growing hungry for the prince. And he had not had a single taste yet.

“No.”

Merlin had not expected a different answer. Eggsy held out his hand, and Merlin took it. A massage after the day he had had would not be remiss in the least.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy knew it was silly but perhaps he had moved a few archery targets nearer to the forge. So he could watch Merlin; so Merlin could watch him. He had always preferred the bow to swords or daggers. It went well with how he liked to climb as high as possible whenever he could. There had been a siege on the palace back home when he had been fifteen. He had taken out five men, with only three arrows from atop the parapets. He sat on so many meetings these days that he had insisted that he have range time every day.

He was glad of it even more now when he caught Merlin watching him. It had been almost a month now, and Merlin did not look so hollow anymore. The regular meals of more than mystery stew doing him well. He was still thin, but it was closer to just fit than malnourished. His jawline strong but eyes less sunken. The outdoor forge was making him dark the sun all around him, versus how it was blocked in the city. Summer was slowly coming, and Merlin was shedding his shirt earlier in the day on the days he worked. Eggsy was relieved that he wasn’t over doing it, three of four days a week at the forge, and one perhaps just carving wood sitting on the wall, talking to Percival, or just watching Eggsy.

Eggsy liked when he could see Merlin forget to work, so caught up in watching Eggsy’s muscles shift as he drew the string back. He sometimes showed off the trick shots he knew, played about. But today was a day where he just needed to shoot. Jamal wasn’t coming to visit, too busy with a border skirmish. They had sent some of the men here to aid his country, but he couldn’t go, fight beside his friends, fight to protect his people. He just sent others to do that now. 

Eggsy was using his bow with the heaviest draw on it. It was causing an ache in his shoulder, but he wanted the pain. He breathed out and shot. Not quite a bullseye. He cursed himself. What good was he anyways? He picked up another arrow, and shot. Again a bit off. He shook his head, and when he would have thrown the bow in rage, hands were on his shoulders. 

“Eggsy, my leg aches today, would you help me to my rooms?” Merlin did look a bit strained, and Eggsy’s brain immediately flipped over from pissed off into caretaker mode. 

“Yeah, off course,” he said and didn’t care, just cut the string to relax the wood, and rolled it in the blanket and stood it all against the wall. He put his shoulder under Merlin’s, and they made their way to the tower rooms. “Do you need a bath called?” He knew that those greatly helped the man.

“No, but perhaps a massage, with that flower scented oil?” Merlin whimpered a bit.

Merlin never whimpered when he was sore. Eggsy looked at him. “Liar,” Eggsy said.

“You were about to do something foolish, I provided a different sort of outlet.” Merlin didn’t look the least bit repentant. “And the leg is a touch stiff.”

“Mmhmm, I should practice more,” Eggsy was too restless to be alone with Merlin. He would take more than the man was ready to give. 

“Eggsy, please. Stay a while, could I take care of you?”

“I’m fine.”

“And I will be able to dance a waltz at the Queen’s birthday festival next month.”

“Bugger, I still don’t have a gift for her.”

“I have been working on something. You could have it. It is a box, with secret compartments. Clever ones. Just as she has made hidden clever parts.”

“She’d like that,” Eggsy agreed. “But you should give it to her. Harry will find me the right thing to attach my name to.” Eggsy sighed. “Merlin, you ever go out on your roof?”

“No, that seems dangerous.”

“Trust me?”

“I can.”

They went up to the attic, and Eggsy climbed out the window first and held out a hand. “You just have to believe you won’t fall, brace your legs like this.” Eggsy sat and demonstrated.

“That would put too much pressure on the bad one, before long,” Merlin admitted.

Eggsy scooted down a bit. “Behind me. My weight will hold you in place enough, that you only have to brace with the good one.”

“That might be too much for you.”

“You’ve gained weight but not that much,” Eggsy replied. “And I’m strong.”

“I am aware, I have been watching you.”

“I know,” Eggsy said. “Do you like what you see?” He felt Merlin settle in behind him, the one leg up the other down. Merlin trusting him. He liked that.

“You are very skilled with a bow. Quite impressive.”

“Been using a bow since I was eight. Always felt natural to me.”

“First time I moved the bellows for the man who had bought me, I thought, oh I like this. It seemed like magic. Flame and metal, an arcane thing, waiting for me to discover secrets.” 

“Do you still think that?”

“Mostly I think that it is sweaty work, but sometimes, sometimes I gaze into the fire and see hints of magic.”

“You look like a wizard sometimes, when the flames rise and you stand behind them, so confident you won’t be burned.” Eggsy leaned back against Merlin. “Have you ever been burned?”

“A time or two, it happens,” Merlin seemed not to know what to do with his arms, and Eggsy pulled them around, so that Merlin was hugging him. “I’ve generally been lucky, and I pray to the gods of the hearth, of fire, before I light one. It has always stood me well.” 

Eggsy liked the way Merlin’s hand rested over his heart. “My best friend was going to visit but border skirmishes will keep him away. I can picture him, but he is growing fainter in my mind. There is always going to be something, I will never see him again.”

“Never, I have learned is an awfully long time.”

“Don’t.” Eggsy closed his eyes. “Please don’t. Tilde said that crap, or similar. Maybe next year. Maybe, and perhaps, and a million other things.”

“No, you are likely to never see him again,” Merlin agreed, and it relieved Eggsy. “That is the way our fate sometimes lead.”

“I am so alone some days, it carves into me.”

“I believe that is why I am here. You could avail yourself of me more.”

Eggsy wanted to, but he didn’t want to push. “I see you almost daily.”

“In the courtyard, by the forge. You come to my rooms once, twice a week. We talk and share a drink, and you touch me, you want me to know that you value my body. That I matter or such.”

“You do matter.”

“And at the beginning perhaps you were worried about breaking me.”

“You were damned skinny, Merlin. Fit, but skinny.” Eggsy linked his fingers with Merlin’s. “The minute you signed that contract, you were mine to do with what I wanted. I have just been trying to make you want it to.”

Merlin began to laugh, and Eggsy wasn’t sure what was so funny about his earnestness. He would have turned to glare at the man, but their position was too precarious. “Thanks,” he muttered, and started to slide down to the window, but Merlin wouldn’t let go. “I get it. Shove off.”

“No, you don’t get it,” Merlin replied. “I have looked at you with hunger for the last two weeks. I have wanted to pull your clothes off with my teeth, I have wanted you to use me however you wanted. Everything you have said to me, when you bring me off, I want that and more. Eggsy, you are gorgeous and kind, and as many have reassured me, a good man. And I want you to forget all of that, bed me over my fucking huge bed and take me until I black out.”

“Well then,” Eggsy said. “Right. Shall we go back inside?”

“We shall.”

Eggsy scooted down, and helped Merlin over the window ledge, but his bad leg caught and Merlin let out a little yelp. He fell and landed on top of Eggsy. This time the pain on his face was utterly real. “Well fuck.”

“We still can,” Merlin insisted.

“Yeah, because that is absolutely my style,” Eggsy snorted a bit. They both worked to get Merlin to the bed, and Eggsy stripped him naked. Eggsy had never yet removed the brace though, that felt too intimate. He watched Merlin’s hands move over the metal and leather and release the buckles. 

Eggsy grabbed the decanter of oil that was on the bedside and poured some into his palm. “Harry is well pleased at how this had to be refilled, that I’ve been making use of you. Didn’t have the heart to tell him it has all been massages.”

“Not all,” Merlin flushed a bit.

“Excuse me?” Eggsy frowned. “I told you not to masturbate.”

“You told me not to touch my dick,” Merlin grinned. “Said I couldn’t come without you. You never said I could not press my fingers into myself.”

“You bastard.” Eggsy was a little impressed with the cleverness of that.

“Aye, I am,” Merlin said. “In deed, and in birth.”

Eggsy began to massage the leg, slowly loosening the muscles. “It is impressive you even walk on this.” 

“It took almost a year. Several suggested removing it. But I am a stubborn bastard. Taught myself to walk again, made the brace.”

“Such determination.” Eggsy kissed the oily and scarred calf. He moved his slick hands away from the leg. He nudged Merlin’s legs apart as he knelt in between them. “I should take your mind off your pain.”

“Please, I’d rather take your mind off your pain.”

“I didn’t hurt myself.”

“No, but you are hurting.”

“You need to keep that leg stretched out,” Eggsy said, growing to know what Merlin needed. “What would you propose?”

“You could fuck my face,” Merlin suggested with a smile that slowly grew over his face. He even moved his pillows a bit to prop himself up. 

Eggsy rather liked that idea, but instead of moving up Merlin’s body, he just sort of collapsed against him. He felt Merlin’s arms go around him, stroke his hair and he just felt like a marionette all his strings cut. “There are days I hate it here. Today was one of those days.”

“How much exploring have you done?”

“Been on a royal tour of the country,” Eggsy said. “You have a lot of fucking trees.”

“We do,” Merlin laughed a bit at that, and Eggsy liked how that rumble sounded under his cheek. “What is your schedule like? Could you clear a day or two?”

Eggsy thought about it. “Probably? Tilde mostly brings me along to stuff to remind people she got married and the future heirs of the country won’t be inbred or ugly.”

“I hear regularly about the work you’ve done to improve the mines, and docks,” Merlin said.

“The castle has to talk me up,” Eggsy shrugged. “Don’t want a completely useless Prince Consort.”

“Eggsy they say that in South City. The workers say that.”

Eggsy felt a small weight leave his chest. “Yeah?”

“Aye. A couple days away, in South City, or in the woods. It would be nice...being completely alone with you.”

“How would South City be alone?”

“Your wife wouldn’t just be down the hall. No Harry giving me suggestions about your favourite things. No servants watching us.”

“No hot bath whenever you want it.” Eggsy thought about three years from now, how Merlin would have to give those up and it upset him. But that was a long time away, and it could be ignored.

“True, but pubs and darts, and no pressure.”

“No, not this time, maybe next time.”

“How are your camping skills?”

“They exist,” Eggsy said. “But rusty.”

“I will talk to Percival, he’ll know a place in the woods where rusty won’t get us killed.”

“And how are your camping skills?” Eggsy thought that was a rather important question in all of this. “Because last I checked you’ve been in South for what a couple decades now?”

“Better than rusty, I would go to find wood for shops, get away a couple times of year. Even a bit of winter camping.”

Eggsy looked at him. “Because you are fucking insane? Who camps in winter when the snow is up to our bloody waists?”

“Bear less likely to eat you.”

“Freeze bollocks off, get eaten by a bear. Oh yeah, camping sounds brilliant.” Eggsy snorted. “How is this fun?”

“Because, you and I alone, can make a great deal of fun. I’ll talk to Percival. Now, please sire, may I suck your cock?”

Eggsy burrowed in a bit. “Comfy.” He really wanted Merlin’s mouth around his dick, but not at that moment. He realized how short of hugs his life was. And didn’t want it to stop. Merlin’s hand stroked his hair and Eggsy dozed off, hoping they didn’t get eaten by a bear.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin looked at the map that Percival had drawn him. It seemed pretty easy, he said it was about a two hour walk from the keep - close enough that help was at hand, far enough no one would randomly walk by. Percival had a full cabin out there, but that was almost a day’s walk. The place he suggested had a lean to built again stone, fresh berries that were edible, and was by a hot spring pool. It seemed perfect to Merlin for a couple days alone with Eggsy.

Eggsy had looked better since their conversation, but still was more worn than Merlin cared for, and soon he’d be very busy with the queen’s birthday celebrations. It was a good chance to get away, and hopefully convince the overly noble lad to stick his cock in Merlin’s arse already.

“Tree that looks like it has tits, veer on the left path until you hear water, follow the sound until you find the lean to.”

“Indeed,” Percival agreed. “The proper directions are on the page there, but I find that works best.”

Merlin nodded. “Animal concerns?”

“Foxes, maybe a wolf, and getting shit on by birds. I’ve only seen a bear in that area once in 15 years. There is wood for a fire, a few tools in a chest.”

“Eggsy is bringing his bow, and I know how to set a few simple snare traps,” Merlin had two bags with him. “Some bread and cheese, a bit of dried meat. Daggers and my chain.”

“Chain?” Percival was looking a little confused, and Merlin had it just resting on top of the one bag. “That is a chain. What exactly is it for?”

“You know long whips.”

“Of course.”

Merlin smiled and him and lifted the chain up. He easily twisted it around his knuckles a few times, then flung it and it wrapped around one the leg of one of Eggsy’s targets. He yanked, and sent it crashing into the side of the keep as the chain let go. “I made it myself. Lightweight metal, good flexibility.” 

“That is...that is disturbingly attractive,” Percival decided. “Have an enjoyable time in the woods. If you will excuse me, I need to find my husband.”

Merlin laughed a bit, and checked that he had everything else he deemed important. Bathing sheet, and quilt from his bed. Flask of oil, and a small measure of wine. Yes, he thought they were good. Percival said it was not a difficult walk physically, but Merlin tightened the brace a bit, and he had shaped a rough walking stick from a branch he had found. Now he just had to wait for Eggsy. He closed his eyes, and tilted his face towards the sun.

“I trust you will be fulfilling your contract soon,” a voice said next to him. One he hadn’t actually heard since he had been moved into his quarters. “All the references from your previous contracts say you go above and beyond. I have yet to find that the case.”

“I have been doing a great deal to aid the keep and the royal name.”

“I do not care about the royal name, I care about Eggsy,” Harry snapped. “And he has growing shadows under his eyes, and a weight on his heart. You were supposed to relieve that.”

Merlin looked at Harry. “Your husband was looking for you.”

“He can find me in a moment.”

“He wanted to dick you down because I turned him on. Are you perhaps not bringing your dramatic tendencies to the bedchamber enough?”

“I do not think my sex life is yours to discuss,” Harry drew himself up.

“And as you are not Eggsy, or the Queen who was the person who in fact purchased my contract via you, I do not think my sex life is yours to discuss either,” Merlin replied. “Go find your husband.”

“I just want the Eggsy I remember.”

“I don’t know that Eggsy,” Merlin said softly. “The man I know though, I do want him happy. Be content with that Lord Hart.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, and walked away. Merlin didn’t especially like Lord Hart, but did understand that he was looking after Eggsy. They all were, but he didn’t think they were quite going about it the right way. It wasn’t his place though to truly comment. His place was to get fucked by Eggsy, and he was determined to get that sorted.

“Oi, what happened to my target?” Eggsy asked as he came, a small rucksack of his own on his shoulders.

“A gust of wind grabbed it.” Eggsy looked at the clear skies, felt the still air and looked confused. It was an adorable look on him, “Shall we start our journey?” Merlin grabbed the first bag, and when he reached for the second, Eggsy took it. “I can carry both.”

“My bag has my pillow in it, because look I’m willing to camp, but I am going to be comfortable. So I think I can carry the other bag. What’s the chain for?”

“Stringing up food to keep animals away from it,” Merlin replied with a small lie, and enjoyed Eggsy’s look of concern. “Just in case. Percival said we had no worries.”

“He knows the woods better than the birds, so fair,” Eggsy smiled. “This will be good.”

“I think so,” Merlin said and they set out. It was supposed to be a two hour walk, but Percival had said that was for people keeping a brisk pace, not people with a bad leg, or people who hadn’t explored the local woods as much as they should, and were fascinated by the lichen on the trees. It took them almost three hours to reach their destination, and Merlin was very looking forward to the hot spring pool. 

“That’s it?” Eggsy was staring at the lean to. “It’s not got a front.”

“It is not meant as a long term shelter,” Merlin reminded him. He was actually impressed. A thatch roof, two sides extending from the rock, the front about half blocked. There was a fire pit in front, a place to string your kills. He had spent time in far, far worse. “It is quite a nice spot.” He nodded and breathed in slowly, yes this felt good. It made him realize just how much he was watched at the keep. Servants still trying to get the measure of him, because fundamentally he was a servant too, just a very elevated one. “My leg is sore,” he admitted.

“Massage?”

“Hot spring just on the other side of the copse there,” Merlin gestured. He rummaged through the one bag, the bathing sheet, a bit of soap, and the bottle of wine. “Would you care to join me?” He set them aside, and began to strip down, putting his clothes on top the chest in the lean to. He took the brace off, and hid it under his clothes. Not that that would stop a thief but it made him feel better. 

He felt Eggsy staring at him, he liked the hungry stare as he stood there naked in the woods. “Well?” he asked.

“You are gorgeous,” Eggsy replied, his gaze going up and down.

“Is that a yes to the water?” 

Eggsy quickly began stripping as well, threw his clothes into the lean to. He picked up the wine and said, “Right, which copse, because if you didn’t notice we are surrounded by goddamn trees. It’s woods.”

Merlin laughed and started to lead them; it really was just around the stone and trees that had a path carved through them. There was a stream and they easily crossed it, could hear the bubble of water grow stronger. “There,” Merlin said. There was the small hot pool, the ground around it crushed rock. You could smell the minerals in the air, odd flowers growing near by. 

“Those are pretty,” Eggsy said.

“And poisonous to eat,” Merlin replied, remembering Percival’s lessons. “Handy as it keeps the animals away from this pool. Excuse me for a moment.”

“Why?” Merlin just looked at him. “Oh right. Okay.”

Merlin went a little away and pissed against a tree, came back and found Eggsy already in the water. “How is it?”

“Fucking heaven,” Eggsy replied. He leaned back against the rocks. “Fuck, Merlin you are so fit.”

“Happens in my line of work,” Merlin replied, and stayed standing there; he was enjoying Eggsy’s admiration. “Well, former line of work.”

“Still your line of work, you are doing it three or four days a week. Percival won’t shut up about the knives you been making him.”

Merlin watched Eggsy, and didn’t go into the water yet. He wasn’t waiting for permission, but he knew he was waiting for something. “Eggsy?”

“Touch yourself,” Eggsy said softly.

His calf was tense, and he knew he couldn’t stand too much longer, but he could manage a bit. “Would you like me to tease myself, or do you want my fingers around my cock?” Merlin asked.

“No teasing. Unless you want it. Mostly, I’ve not seen you like this in full light, and I want to see what you look like when you come.” Eggsy took a pull from the wine that he had opened. “Just to your right there. Smooth rock. You could sit, soak the bad leg without getting a pointed rock up your arse.”

“Be nice to have something up my arse,” Merlin muttered. 

“Thought you were cheating, and putting fingers up,” Eggsy pointed out.

Merlin decided to ignore that, and eased carefully down on the stone. He put his bad leg in the water and groaned. It was so close to too hot but didn’t tip over. He pointed and flexed his toes, and the heat seeped into his leg. He groaned again as the muscle finally relaxed.

“I like that noise,” Eggsy said. “It will be nice when I am the cause, not just the hot water.”

“You could be the cause right now.”

“I made a request, Merlin.” 

It had the thinnest vein of an order, Eggsy’s tone, and it equally made Merlin want to punch him and obey him instantly. Instead he licked his palm and then wrapped his fingers around his cock. He kept his good leg out of the water, knee up with his free arm on it. He was fairly certain that the position exposed him nicely for Eggsy’s gaze. “You have seen this before,” Merlin pointed out.

“No, I’ve seen your face in shadow and flame when I pull you off. Not seen you take care of yourself, broad daylight, setting almost as pretty as you.”

Merlin snorted at that. “I have been called many things in my fifty years, Eggsy. I do not think even my mother when I was a babe in her arms called me pretty.” He stroked his cock with a firm but not hurried grip. He wanted to be in the water, sunk into it like Eggsy, but he was also enjoying the heat that grew in Eggsy’s gaze.

Merlin’s cock filled under his touch, and he never took his gaze off of Eggsy. “Sire, I am not a pretty man. Beyond anything else, pretty men do not appeal to you. If they did, Lord Hart would have bought you a pretty and pampered whore.”

“True,” Eggsy agreed. “I suppose pretty is the wrong word. I am sure you have been complimented before.”

“I have,” Merlin agreed, as he pressed his thumb against the tip of his cock that was starting to leak. He moved his hand away to lick his thumb, and he was a bit smug when Eggsy forgot himself and sank under the water. He kept stroking as Eggsy popped back up, spluttering. “Problem with your sea legs, Eggsy?”

Eggsy flipped him off. “What if I had been drinking the wine? You would have been upset if that got wasted into the water.” Eggsy gave him a look as he took a slug of the wine, and carefully put the bottle down. “Let me guess. Arresting? Striking?”

“Those are the common ones,” Merlin agreed and sped up his stroke a little. He couldn’t keep his gaze on Eggsy anymore. He was starting to feel a bit too exposed. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His breath was starting to quicken, and the tension was building.

“You are beautiful,” Eggsy said, and Merlin could hear the sincerity in his voice. “You are stunning. Does anyone ever notice the kindness in eyes that life should have made hard. That enticing quirk of lip you have when you are thinking of something pleasant? Your fingers.”

“Are regularly filthy, and are scarred, broken in places, callused.”

“Your nails are shaped so prettily. Your thumbs are so damn elegant, which trust me, that was an unexpected thought I had.” 

Merlin would have laughed, but he didn’t have enough breath for that. He could feel the orgasm building in his spine. He heard moving in the water, Eggsy swimming close. Merlin felt a kiss on his thigh. “When I say you are beautiful, I promise you Merlin, I have never meant a compliment more.”

Merlin spilled over his hand and stomach at those words, and opened his eyes, breath coming in gasps. He watched Eggsy lick his hand, stomach, and cock all clean. When Eggsy tugged at his calves a little, Merlin pushed up off the rock and went into the water. He let himself sink under and it felt good, almost as good as the orgasm.

He felt hands on his face under the water, and Eggsy’s mouth against his. He could only taste the water though, wished he could taste Eggsy. They broke above the surface and stared at each other as their legs kept them afloat. “And did you learn anything from the show, sire?”

“You like to make me happy,” Eggsy replied, and swam away.

Merlin did not quite have a response for that so he joined where Eggsy leaned, and they stayed in the water until the bottle ran dry. Eggsy was out of the water first, and held out the bathing sheet for Merlin. Merlin let himself be wrapped in it. “Do I make you happy? I have had my doubts.” Merlin was frustrated that he had said that. He hadn’t meant to.

He felt a kiss against his shoulder blade. “You make me happy,” Eggsy promised. The walked back to their camp hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Eggsy was relieved that Merlin seemed to be taking the be one with nature idea seriously, because the man had not put clothes back on when they returned to camp. He whole heartedly approved of this decision, because he did not think that he would ever tire of Merlin’s body. He wanted to lick each scar, he was dying to trace every line of blue ink on the man’s back.

Eggsy had been holding off, mostly taking care of Merlin, building a rapport. But he was realizing that was likely the wrong approach with Merlin. Eggsy was trying to ignore the contract, because he felt kind of like shit that a man was obligated to be fucked by him. But Merlin worked hard, and he had probably had choices, and had chosen this. Harry always admonished him to listen in meetings. Maybe it was time he listened to Merlin. 

A rabbit had been caught in a snare, and it was roasting over the fire. Merlin’s skin shone in the flame. “Merlin?”

“Aye?” Merlin had been humming and stopped. “Eggsy?”

Eggsy had been supposed to follow up, but had been distracted watching Merlin work, as he often was. “You chose to offer yourself up for contract.”

“I did.”

“Did you have other options?” Merlin was clearly thinking about the answer, and Eggsy waited.

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Others, thought I did, but in my mind I didn’t.” Merlin turned the spit and then lifted it a little so the rabbit would cook but not burn. “My shop was destroyed. Pretty sure one of the officers Roxy killed did it, actually, though on bribe from someone else.” Merlin was watching the flames dance. “I had two workers. They both had families. I heard them talking about getting a job at the mines. I couldn’t let them. A few mates at the pub called me a fool, but they had counted on my for their living. I had savings. It equaled about three years salary for both. And I had what I had set aside for myself. I gave that to them as well. And I put myself up for contract.”

“You are an incredible man.”

“It was what was right. One actually bought into the bakery, the man’s wife a fair hand with bread. And the younger used it to gain a commission in the army. They are well looked after, and it seems so am I.” 

There was no bitterness in Merlin’s smile, but Eggsy needed to press. “But, you weren’t bought for what you put yourself up for.”

“I had a choice Eggsy.”

“The mines, an arse who broke you? Like that other one did?” Eggsy bit his lip. That was cruel. “I’m sorry. You aren’t broken.”

“Dented some,” Merlin offered. He took the rabbit off the spit, lay it on a metal plate. He brought it over, and sat next to Eggsy. “Haunch?”

“Thanks,” Eggsy touched it and burned his finger. He figured it was maybe a metaphor, or really it was just rabbit that came off the spit. “But it wasn’t much of a choice.”

“It was still a choice,” Merlin said. “More than some get. Do you want to know what that day was like, what I thought?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said. “Yeah I do.” The rabbit had cooled enough for him to pull a leg off. 

“The sale room is hot, but the managers are good folk. We had water, safety measures. I knew I was old, and while I am good at my trade, that is actually my downfall - I cost too much. No matter my good record and references from contracts, buying me was a risk that I’d end up running your shop too much. And as the day went on, I became more sure it would be the mines. No matter how you’ve cleaned them up, they would have still killed me in a year, two at most.”

“I haven’t done enough,” Eggsy said.

“You have done more than the Queen ever did.”

“She is a good woman and a good ruler,” Eggsy defended Tilde with a harsh voice. “It is a hard business.”

“It is, but her concerns have always been forestry. It is easy to see how you destroy the woods, to conserve there, harder to see into the ground.” Merlin shrugged. “She is good, you have broadened the concerns of the crown.” He ate a little. “Lord Hart looked so out of place, I am not even sure how he found that particular contract house. He bought a maid, and circled and then he was before me. He is so frustratingly put together. Handsome, but dangerous. He questioned me a little, and I found myself doing something I knew I shouldn’t. I tried to sell my virtues.”

Eggsy had to laugh a bit at the face Merlin made. “You have so few?”

“Aye, and then he left. And I thought that was that.” 

Eggsy let him eat in peace when he fell silent. Eggsy ate a bit as well and he opened his bag. He knew there would be berries in the woods, but Merlin loved grapes, and he had brought some. He moved closer and held one to Merlin’s lips. Merlin’s teeth nipped at his thumb. “Cheeky.”

“That is what sold me to Lord Hart. That I was snarky to him, even when my life was hanging in the balance there. I’ve always had a bit of an adversarial tone when conversing, the priest said once in the confessional.”

Eggsy shook his head to that. “You? No,” he teased. “You aren’t at all the sort to find a loophole in an order, and exploit it.”

“I’m a creative survivor.” Merlin held open his mouth, and Eggsy happily held up another grape. When Merlin bit it in half, Eggsy popped the rest in his own mouth. “He gave me an opportunity to do better than survive,” Merlin said after he swallowed. “Years in comfort, food that didn’t have weevils in it. Baths. If you were the ugliest, most sadistic lover on the earth, I could endure it for those baths. A vermin free bed, no rationing wood in winter. Not working until the pain in my leg causes me to pass out. It was an easy choice.”

“You are frowning. Do you regret the choice?"

“I regret that I am not what you want, not really. I am unaccustomed to not fulfilling my contract. It is a frustrating notion.”

“Never paid for sex, never had to,” Eggsy said. “Always easy to find a willing partner. And then I was here, and married to your beloved queen. She is great, and she is madly in love. And I have Harry. Who also fell madly in love. I was alone, couldn’t go to the pub, hook up even in secret. Face is on paintings every bloody where. Be stoned for not treating your perfect queen perfectly. Then she works with Harry and buys me a man. It feels fucking humiliating. Especially since Harry buys me my ideal. Because he knows me so well. There you are gorgeous, fit, needing someone to look after you, just once treat you with care. Me aching to touch someone, to look after them. But it ain’t a real thing, because it is all signed on the dotted line. But every time I see you I get more attached and hungrier. I want fucking everything Merlin, and that is too much to ask of you.”

Eggsy was a bit surprised when Merlin moved the plate from between them, and pressed against Eggsy. “Why don’t you let me decide what is too much to ask of me?”

Eggsy snapped, and pushed Merlin down onto the grass, pushed his arms up above his head. “And what would be too much to ask of you Merlin?”

“My contract is for you, and you alone. No sharing me. No one permanently scars me, but me. If you piss on me, even to put out a bloody limb on fire I will punch you. No name calling, stop calling me pretty, never call me your father, and I get to make any toy you want to stick up my arse.”

Eggsy hadn’t even thought of that. “Wait, wait a minute. I could order you to make us sex implements?” His mind reeled with the possibilities that introduced into their world. 

“It would be my pleasure, sire,” Merlin promised. “I look particularly good with a black metal cock ring around me.”

Eggsy very lightly bit Merlin’s throat. “Tell me you are attracted to me.”

“I ache for you, Eggsy.”

“Tell me you’d end up in my bed, me fucking you until you screamed if we had been say dock workers who met in the pub.”

“Your cock would be in my arse against the side of the bar before the night was done.”

“Is public sex okay?”

“I’m not wanting to put on a sex show, but a dark alley, I would.”

“Oh, that was a dangerous thing to tell me,” Eggsy muttered.

“Please, pup, you talk a good game, but you’ve barely even tried to bite.”

The last shred of Eggsy’s control shattered, and this time his bite at Merlin’s throat was anything but light; he sank his teeth in, and only just avoided breaking the skin. “Merlin, fuck.”

“Please,” Merlin begged, and to have such a strong man under him, begging, was finer than any wine than Eggsy had ever had. He got up, and the growl that came from deep in Merlin made him half hard. 

“Stay,” Eggsy ordered. He hurried to the lean to, found the oil, and returned. “There, you said you’ve been using your fingers. Show me.”

“You like watching me.”

“I very much do,” Eggsy agreed. He opened the oil, and drizzled some onto Merlin’s fingers. “Show me,” he repeated. He pressed open Merlin’s legs, and started massaging the scarred calf, knowing how Merlin liked that.

Indeed, Merlin was almost purring as one finger began to slowly circle his hole, the other hand loosely resting on his stomach. He just circled and pressed but never pushed in. Eggsy would think he was just being a tease to be a tit, but Eggsy could see how much he was enjoying this. He hadn’t lingered when pulling himself off earlier, but this he was taking his time. It was a good thing to learn about him.

It seemed like eons passed before Merlin pressed that finger into himself, and both men gasped, Merlin from the intrusion, Eggsy from watching how gorgeously Merlin took it. “You are fucking spectacular,” Eggsy breathed out.

“Wait until your cock is in me.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” Eggsy said.

“Not too much in the future, because if it doesn’t go in me tonight, I will not take my shirt off at the forge for the next two months.”

“A credible threat, one that I had best listen to,” Eggsy said. He wanted to watch more but he also remembered an offer from Merlin. “Can you do that, finger yourself, while you suck my cock?”

“I can,” Merlin said, and pulled his finger out. He knelt up, knees spread a bit, and this time two fingers pushed in. He quirked a brow and waited, lips parted.

Eggsy thought Merlin might be the death of him. He stood and fed his half hard cock into Merlin’s mouth. He swore Merlin’s mouth was as hot as the fire they were next to, and the man didn’t tease. He just began to suck in earnest, until his nose grazed the hair and skin above the cock before he pulled back and sank down again. When he swallowed around the tip, Eggsy saw stars.

There was no hair to tug, Eggsy just rested his hands on Merlin’s scalp to guide him a bit, when Merlin seemed to have no objections to. He pushed all the way into Merlin’s mouth and just held him there, and was surprised when Merlin just seemed to relax against him. Fuck the man was perfect. He nudged Merlin back and chuckled a bit when Merlin objected, tried to keep Eggsy’s cock in his mouth. “You done?”

“No,” Merlin snapped, and tried to press forward again.

“And if that doesn’t want to make me give you everything, don’t know what would.” Eggsy stepped away. “Merlin, you done enough that I can fuck you?”

“Oh, yes,” Merlin pulled his fingers out and looked up at Eggsy. Was waiting for direction. Eggsy sank back down to the ground, kissed Merlin, and his tongue felt as good in Eggsy’s mouth as it did pressed against his cock. Eggsy pushed Merlin down into the grass, settled in between his hips. Eggsy lined up and slowly pressed into Merlin.

When Merlin let out a bit of a hiss, Eggsy stopped. “Hurts?”

“Good hurt, been a while.”

“Since more than your fingers?”

“Aye,” Merlin replied. “You are also hung.”

“Flatterer.”

“Fact,” Merlin arched up against him. “More.”

“Greedy bastard,” Eggsy bit his shoulder, and pushed all the way in. He was so damn perfect. Tight, the man just radiated heat inside and out, like he just carried his forge fire in his skin. Eggsy briefly wondered if he was in fact a god of the fire, of the hearth, but that was a more whimsical thought than he usually entertained. He stayed still for a moment before pulling back and then snapping his hips hard.

He had assumed their first time together, he would go slow, that it would be soft, romantic. Instead it was almost a battle, both of them desperate for each other. Eggsy found hard words spilling from his mouth, Merlin snarling back. Eggsy’s figures were going to bruise Merlin, but Merlin’s nails were equally digging into him. Mouths pressed where they could, they grew sweaty, Eggsy almost slipped all the way out, but managed to save the moment. He realized that he had been neglecting Merlin’s cock but when he would have pressed a hand in between them, Merlin slapped it away.

“I’m trying to get you off,” Eggsy growled. He had never sounded like that to a bed partner before, but Merlin didn’t seem to mind.

“And I want your weight against me. I like it.”

“I want you to come.”

“And I will if you just focus on your fucking job,” Merlin snarled back.

Eggsy grinned at him, a feral, vicious thing. Merlin’s answering smile was even harder. Eggsy’s hands angled Merlin’s hips a bit more, and he took everything he wanted from Merlin, and Merlin gave him more than anyone ever had before in return. Eggsy pressed Merlin into the grass, most of his weight on the man but that just seemed to make him happy. Eggsy was curious and moved his hands so that they pulled Merlin’s arms up. He was just shorter than Merlin enough that he couldn’t easily pin his wrists, but he held Merlin’s forearms hard to the ground and the man seemed to rather like that.

“You are going to carry my bruises for days.” Eggsy loved that he was marking Merlin up. “I’ll see them when you take your shirt off while you work. Everyone will see them.” He kissed Merlin, and could feel the orgasm building. “You will look so good. Mine.” He pumped his hips a few more times and spilled into Merlin, sank his teeth into Merlin’s shoulder, pressed his hands hard.

That seemed to have been enough to set Merlin off, based on the groan and the wet that splashed against Eggsy’s skin. “Mmm,” Eggsy purred as he licked Merlin’s skin. “Not so old you can’t come twice in one day. Good to know.”

“Do not expect a third, this was mostly because a handsome prince has been making me hungry, and not let me come very much in the last month.”

Eggsy pulled out and moved to the side a bit, rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder. “You almost sound pleased about that.”

“It is interesting, not being in control of that, giving it to you. I have no objections to us exploring that more.”

“What, me using you for myself, not letting you come?” Eggsy was intrigued. “We’ll see. Because I really like watching you come. You are just so pr-” he began and laughed when Merlin growled, rolled over and pinned him down. “Oh, right, I am not allowed to use that evil word.”

“Flowers are pretty, your Queen is pretty. The metal work I did on that dagger Percival gave Lord Hart was pretty. I am not pretty.”

“Of course,” Eggsy looked up at him. “You are astonishing.”

“I feel there should be another word with that.”

“Probably, I’ll think of it later.” Eggsy smiled. “We should take a quick trip into the springs, clean up before dark is here.”

They walked to the springs, both content and lazy from the spectacular sex and they didn’t stop touching each other in the water. “Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about me sucking your cock while you sleep, seeing how long it takes you to wake up and notice it isn’t a dream?”

“Very agreeable to that idea.”

“Good to know,” Eggsy said and pushed his head under the water. He laughed as Merlin swore revenge and they played almost like children.

Merlin woke up just as the orgasm ripped through his body, and he spilled into Eggsy’s mouth, having slept heavily after such a perfect day.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin was deeply unimpressed. Lord Hart was talking to the man who had put Merlin in the half finished clothes, and it was made very clear that Merlin was not allowed an opinion. He was going to share one anyways. “The clothes are too tight.”

“They are the height of fashion, and appropriate for the palace party.”

“I do see why I am going to be at the palace party in the first place, and I need more room in the trousers,” Merlin said in as firm a voice as he dared, which was fairly firm. “I need more give in the legs.”

“Yes, I have see what you consider to be properly fitting clothes,” Harry sniffed a bit. “They do your body no favours, and again this is appropriate wear for a royal ball.”

“I want to talk to Eggsy, he will listen to me.”

“Not on this,” Harry replied. “In this he listens to my advice. Anyways he is busy with meetings today. Now, stop stropping like a child, and let the man finish his job.”

“Lord Hart, you don’t understand -” Merlin tried, he really tried to be polite.

“No, you do not understand,” Harry snapped. “This is happening. Your contract is owned by the queen, and she wishes you attend the ball, which means it is your job to be appropriately dressed, and not embarrass the royal family.”

“Lord Hart, go fuck yourself,” Merlin said. He very calmly removed the clothes he had been put in, and did not even bother gathering the clothes he had arrived in. He just wanted gone. Merlin was furious. At the queen, at Harry, at himself, for not clearly saying why he hated the clothes, just reacting. He knew better than to be thus with people who had power over him. Servants were staring at him, and he kept his head high, though he knew his cheeks were flushed as he stalked through the royal keep completely starkers.

He, of course, ran into Roxy in the hall, only worse would have been the queen. But she didn’t look ready to tease, in fact she looked rather sympathetic. “I have to wear a ball gown. With a ceremonial sword that could not cut air.”

“The clothes are too tight, and too stiff,” Merlin said. “They constrain, and they wear them like they wear nothing at all.” That was part of the problem anyways. “They do not understand how foreign it is to me.”

“I’ll talk to Harry,” she promised. She then sighed, “It will do naught, I have complained for the last two years, and have only gained the concession of daggers strapped to my thighs.” She was clearly trying not to glance down, and he appreciated that. “I’ll talk to my uncle, Harry always listens to him.”

“Thank you,” Merlin is sincere in that. “Bring by that ceremonial blade, I will make sure that it can cut more than air.”

Roxy’s grin was almost as sharp as the blade soon would be. Merlin kept walking to his rooms, and was relieved to not find the way barred. He walked slowly and Harry could have easily had someone there before him.

Merlin went into the tower and once the door was closed, locked it for good measure.

“Now that is a very fine sight to see,” Eggsy said.

It seemed Harry had gotten someone there first after all. Merlin turned and looked at him. Eggsy was dressed casually, likely from his archery practice, he still wore his hand guard. For a moment Merlin wondered how that would feel against his cock. He then focused. “Harry got to you quickly.”

“No, actually. A servant came, and told me you were walking naked through the keep. And that you were sad.” Eggsy poured them both some water. “Why were you sad, Merlin?”

“Do you not care about the naked more? I would be.” Merlin was pissed that someone had read his anger as sadness. He wasn’t sad, he was filled with rage.

“That is you trying to distract me. The naked is a symptom of the sad. So, what has you sad?”

“Not sad,” Merlin growled a bit. “Angry at not being listened to. I understand that my opinion matters little to someone such as Lord Hart, but he should at least pretend to take it into account.”

“You had your fitting, right, the formal clothes were made?”

“Aye,” Merlin went, and sat across from Eggsy. “And I hate them.”

“Why?”

“Do you care, I’ll be made to wear them regardless,” Merlin leaned back in the chair. “And I have made myself appear sullen and ungrateful. A charming picture, isn’t it?”

“Why do you hate them Merlin?” 

“They are so rich.”

“So is this room, and you don’t hate it.”

“They itch against my skin, being made to fit so tightly. A fabric and form that I am unaccustomed to. Shoulders that don’t give and bend. How do I even raise my arms in that jacket?”

“I don’t believe at a ball you are to raise them very high,” Eggsy offered.

“Eggsy, I am a blacksmith, and your whore, what am I even doing at a royal ball for your wife’s birthday?” Merlin looked at him. “It is the last place I should be.”

“Do you know what happens at the birthday ball?” Eggsy got up, and poured himself a glass of wine. “I escort her into the ballroom. It is glittery and magical. She is glittery and magical. I honestly thought she was part fairy or something when I met her. Everyone bows, and then I have to pronounce, “May I present, the most beautiful woman in the world, Queen Tilde on the eve of her birthday.” Everyone cheers and she makes herself blush on command. I lead her down those towering steps and we dance the first dance. And we look perfect. Like a fairy tale. Then, she finds Roxy, her love, and the crowd all begin to dance, and everyone looks glittery and magical, and eventually I find myself alone on a balcony, staring at the stars, which don’t seem so glittery and magical when you are damned aware that you are completely forgotten. I asked that you be at the ball, so that for once, I don’t feel so alone.”

“The trousers, breeches, leggings, whatever they hell they are, are too tight.”

“In the waist? That is an easy fix.”

Merlin swallowed, and looked at his hands. “I cannae fit the brace under them, Eggsy. And the fabric is too fine, the brace over top would tear or stain them, and it would embarrass you.” 

“Did you explain that to Harry?”

“I tried, but the words were trapped in my throat. And...he knows I wear it most days, and did not take it into consideration. I assumed that meant I was not to wear it that night, lest it offend or ruin the clothes.” Merlin looked at him. “I will dress, and go make my apologies. Finish the fitting.”

“No, you’ll wait here, and rest a bit, because you look so weary. I’ll go speak to Harry.” Merlin closed his eyes, and felt Eggsy kiss his head. “I am fixing this.”

Merlin assumed that meant he wouldn’t have to go to the ball, which was a relief. He knew the dances of South City, not of grand halls. But he would have liked to have danced with Eggsy. Or at least seen him dance. He was sure Eggsy would look as glittery and magical as he said everything else was.

There was a knock at the door, and he thought it was Eggsy, or that he sent a servant with food. Merlin was still naked, but there was a throw blanket and he put that on his lap just in case. “Come in,” he called. 

It was Harry.

Merlin should have stood, but he just couldn’t. “My lord.”

“May I?” Harry gestured to the chair, Eggsy’s chair. Merlin nodded, and Harry sat. They watched each other for a bit. “I owe you an apology. I thought you were suffering from nerves about the ball itself.”

“Oh to be sure, that was in there as well,” Merlin said. “The clothes are very fine.”

“And you would look incredible in them,” Harry said. “As Eggsy pointed out, I sometimes focus overly on appearances. It is my job, well was my job, to market Eggsy. A much younger brother to a future king, of a respectable but not terribly impressive nation. I had to make him look a certain way, teach him to be a certain person. Polish him, and I made him shine. He got a marriage far beyond what I even dreamed. I had accomplished much for my charge, and thought my job would be done, but he brought me along as his advisor. Because I understand appearances, I can easily see through them. When I look. I wasn’t looking with you.”

“I could have said something.”

“You shouldn’t have had to.”

“Roxy hates her gowns.”

Harry gave a faint smile. “You and Eggsy are so well suited to each other, looking out always for those around you. Now then, we need to make alternate arrangements for your clothes for the ball.”

“I could just not attend.”

“And disappoint Eggsy?” Harry quirked a brow. “I have an idea.”

“Your smile scares me.”

“Eggsy?” Harry called loudly, and Merlin saw that Eggsy had just been hovering outside the door. “Do you care if his leg brace is exposed for all to see?”

“Not a fucking whit,” Eggsy said.

“Merlin, do you care?”

Merlin looked to Eggsy, if the prince consort did not care, he couldn’t either. “No, I do not.” He could wear it over the trousers Harry had made for him then. A fair compromise he supposed.

“You designed it to fit against your skin, correct?”

“Aye.” Merlin was a little lost. “But I can adjust it.”

“No need, the jacket will work fine still, and we just change the trousers into traditional formal wear of the West Mountains, where you are from.”

“Why did Merlin go pale?” Eggsy asked. “Harry what do they wear?”

“I think I will let Merlin explain. I need to find a shop in town that can provide the appropriate fabric in time.”

“Lord Hart, will that be...appropriate dress for this party? Surely that is too much skin?”

Harry just snorted, “You should see the plunging necklines some of the women wear. Your legs are fine.”

“The brace does not hide the scarring, some people will be offended.” Merlin knew titled folks well enough.

“If they are offended by signs of strength and character then they are of no use to us,” Harry said, and Merlin blinked because surely Harry did not just give him a small bow. “Excuse me, I have to make sure that Roxy doesn’t mutilate her dress.”

Merlin sat there stunned and worried. Eggsy came and knelt before him. “Merlin, what are you going to be wearing to the ball?”

“A kilt,” Merlin replied.”The formal jacket already fitted, and a kilt.”

“A kilt?”

Merlin realized the would not be known where Eggsy is from. “It is a length of fabric, often in a plaid colouring based on which group you belong to, wrapped and tied carefully around a man.”

“Like a greek toga?”

“Sort of?” Merlin shrugged, it was as good a description as any. “I don’t have a particular group so Harry will likely procure the general plaid of the mountains. I have not worn one in almost thirty years. Bloody hope I remember to secure it, or the ball will see more than my brace.”

“Why?”

“Eggsy, you wear nothing underneath it.” Merlin did enjoy the way Eggsy’s breath caught a bit at that thought. Merlin decided to roll with it. “Think at your glittery and magical ball, my magical balls will just be there under a bit of fabric held on with a belt and a fair bit of hope.”

Eggsy pulled the throw blanket away from Merlin’s lap. “Really?” His hands were sliding up Merlin’s thighs, and Merlin spread his legs a bit apart. “How short is this kilt?”

“To my knees,” Merlin replied, “A heavy fabric, but so easily lifted if a certain someone found a very dark and hidden alcove.”

“Now isn’t that good information to know,” Eggsy smirked a little, and he was being quite the tease and not actually touching Merlin’s cock, his hands just hovering alongside. “Promise to be good when they bring in this new fabric, and I’ll give you a reward.” His hands just kept hovering so bloody close but did nothing.

“What reward?”

“Kitchens got in a different flavour of grape.”

“You’ll give that to me anyways,” Merlin said.

“That’s true.” Eggsy finally dragged one finger lightly along Merlin’s cock. “What would be a good reward for behaving for Harry and the tailor?”

It was not enough touch, he wanted more. “You could tie me up when you fuck me?”

“Now that is an interesting idea,” Eggsy agreed, and just dragged that single finger up and down his length, driving him crazy. “Not got a lot of experience with that, but I like the thought, your hands lashed to the bed post, maybe even gagged, so you don’t complain when I take my time with you.” 

That finger was going to drive him mad. “Eggsy,” he tried to warn, but it came out a gasp when Eggsy gave the tiniest kitten lick to the tip of his cock. He did not appreciate the dark laugh that Eggsy gave. It seemed this was just the beginning.

Merlin swore months passed before Eggsy properly began to suck his cock. Eggsy loved torturing him, and to be fair he rather loved the torture. He had fucked plenty, and had lovers, but a lot of it was hurried, everyone had work, fears they had to contend with. There was never time enough to explore, to tease. Here though in his tower, it seemed like they had all the time in the world. He rocked his hips up a bit, and growled when Eggsy pinned him back down into the chair.

A pinch at his hip had him relaxing and only then did Eggsy begin to suck in earnest. Merlin rested a hand in Eggsy’s hair, and tugged just a little, scratched at his scalp, and Eggsy made happy noises, which Merlin catalogued for future use. He let Eggsy take care of him, and sighed when he spilled into Eggsy’s mouth, the orgasm rolling through him.

“You know, you would look amazing with pierced nipples.” Eggsy said his head resting on Merlin’s thigh.

“Excuse me?” That felt out of nowhere.

“Just saying. When bored in meetings I think about you a lot. Was picturing you one day with pierced nipples. It was a good mental picture.” Eggsy yawned a bit. “Comfy.”

“We could move to the bed?” Merlin suggested. “You could fuck me. I really like when you fuck me when I am all loose and spent.”

“Mmmm, I do too,” Eggsy agreed. “But can’t.”

“Are you expected somewhere?” Merlin could never quite get a handle on Eggsy’s schedule. 

“No, have to fuck Tilde tonight. Haven’t come in three days, they say storing up helps the chance of a baby. Was supposed to be next week, but with the birthday she will be too tired. So we moved the quarterly meeting up.”

“I see,” Merlin stroked Eggsy’s hair. “Is it…” he didn’t know what he was supposed to say, to ask. He didn’t think it was his place to comment. “Do you spend the night with her?”

Eggsy laughed a little. “She doesn’t want me in her bed that long. We fuck, we then talk about upcoming meetings or plans, and then I leave. Roxy usually waits until I am out of that wing of the keep before she goes back in.”

Merlin didn’t like Eggsy’s tone. “You could come here after.”

“Won’t exactly be in the mood to fuck again after that.”

That hurt Merlin a bit, but he let the pain go, in light of Eggsy’s. “I just meant, we could have a bath together? You would be welcome on my bed for the night.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said softly. “That would be...nice.”

“It would.”

“I need to go, a meeting. But I’ll return later tonight?”

Merlin nodded and when Eggsy left, he dressed and went to talk to a servant about them bringing water to the tower once Eggsy had been in Tilde’s room for a time. Everyone knew when the queen and her consort fucked, and tried for an heir. 

Steaming buckets of water were brought, and the kitchen even sent a cold plate of chicken and bread, and some of those new grapes Eggsy mentioned. Merlin tried to make the room as inviting as possible.

There was a knock at the door, and he opened it. Eggsy was there, and looking worn. “Sire, may I for once in this goddamn situation actually take care of you?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy walked right into his arms, and Merlin held him close. “Please,” Eggsy said. Merlin drew him into the room, closing and locking the door after him. 

Merlin gave him a gentle kiss - he smelled like Tilde a bit. He undressed Eggsy carefully, and they both went into the tub. It was a tight fit, but they managed, a little water spilling onto the stone floor. Merlin held him close. He thought he should be quiet. Let Eggsy process his thoughts. “So, what exactly does a man do in bed with tits, I’ve never quite figured that out.”  Eggsy began to laugh, and Merlin was pleased with how Eggsy relaxed against him. “No seriously. Are they soft, or firm? Do you squeeze like fruit?”

“Stop, that’s our queen’s tits, you are asking about.”

“More just a general query, never been with a woman, they hold no interest for me. But still, a person always thirsts for knowledge.”

“I thirst for wine,” Eggsy said. 

Merlin reached, and brought the bottle over from the table. Eggsy took a slug and then Merlin did the same. “Back to tits,” Merlin said just to make Eggsy laugh.

“Stop,” Eggsy said, laughing. “I’m not explaining how to fondle breasts to you.”

“Very well,” Merlin said and kissed his head. “They seem rather bothersome anyways. Heavy, too, for some women.”

They were quiet for a bit, and the wine was passed. “I would be a good father,” Eggsy said quietly.

“You would,” Merlin had no doubt of it.

“Be nice if she didn’t call Roxy’s name when I fucked her.”

Merlin held Eggsy close. He knew they didn’t have a bad relationship Eggsy and the queen. That there was sincere regard between them. But sometimes the queen did not see how she hurt Eggsy, and Merlin did not care for that. “Next time, call out my name, see how she likes that.”

“I almost did. Only got hard because I thought of you.”

That thought should not have thrilled Merlin as much as it did. “Eggsy?”

“Yeah?” 

“I made a cock cage at the forge the other day. Imagine locking me up, and being the only person who could let me free.” 

Eggsy flailed in the water, and was as distracted as Merlin hoped he would be. They got out of the bath and as Eggsy ate a bit, Merlin continued to talk about all the wonderful things he could make for them to play with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am absolutely ignoring the healing time for nipple piercings for the sake of fic.

“Excellent, we need your consultation,” Tilde smiled at Merlin, “I had hoped to easily find you.”

“I tend to be at the forge or in my tower, ma’am. I am not hard to find,” Merlin replied.

“Yes, yes, I suppose that is accurate. You are needed in my office.”

“It will take a couple hours.”

“But I said you were needed.”

“And your huntsman needs these spears if he is to get the boar for your birthday feast.” Merlin continued his work. “He wants to go out tonight, to be in the woods for dawn.”

“Oh,” Tilde nodded. “When you are done, a servant will direct you to my office.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Merlin said, and continued his work. He watched her leave out of the corner of his eye. She seemed a bit tense. Odd that birthday celebrations would be a source of frustration for the birthday person, but he had had very few birthdays celebrated, maybe this was how it was. He finished making the hunting spears for Percival, and set them aside well pleased with the work. He shut down for the day, and went to his rooms, to quickly wipe sweat and grime off, change into a clean set of clothes.

A servant did direct him to Tilde’s office, and when he was commanded to enter, the queen and Roxy were looking at a map and talking. Merlin bowed, “How may I be of service?”

“I am changing the parade route, and need your input.”

“The route has stayed the same your whole life,” Merlin said, “It is laid out to be optimal for the people to see you, and for you to spread joy to your subjects.” The mayor said that every year.

“And now it is time to change. Currently, the route goes about half a street in the South City district. Is there a way to effectively add a bit more?”

“Why?”

“Because it was wrong to ignore a portion of my people.”

“I’m sure it was for your safety.”

“Are you?” Tilde’s gaze was penetrating.

“I am sure they said it was for your safety,” he offered. He went to the map. “Jesus, how old is this map?” He stared at it. “That building isn’t even there anymore. It burned down, and is used as an open market space. That street has been filled.” He shook his head. “It would take me a day just to correct this, with what I know, and that is more my particular neighbourhood than anything.” He shook his head. “Can we ride the length of the parade?”

“Of course,” Roxy said. “I’d rather get a feel for it than stare at a map anyways.”

“I will call the horses to be readied,” Tilde nodded.

“Ma’am, it will be easier if it is Roxy and I, and a couple of the guards that would be along. You could gather attention.”

“I can wear my cloak again.”

“Tilde, stay home, let me do this,” Roxy insisted. Merlin watched Roxy cup Tilde’s cheek. “It is about your safety, and you still have another fitting for your dress.”

“Bah,” Tilde said. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Roxy said. “Trust us?”

“Very well,” Tilde agreed. “I need to speak to people about updating our local maps anyways, if this is so very wrong.”

Merlin followed Roxy as she collected a couple people to map the route as they rode, and they went to the stables. “I’ve not watched the parade much, usually working, start the route as normally, and we’ll see a good place to adjust it.”

They rode quietly, Roxy pointing out logistics and when they reached the university, she started to move left. “No straight, here,” Merlin said. “It goes through the financial area, which leads into South, at a good point.” Merlin lead them, and spoke through his plan. 

“It takes away about two blocks from the normal route, not actually too bad,” Roxy said as they reached the end of what he wanted to show them. She looked to the other guards, and they agreed it was feasible. “Thank you, Merlin. It is important to her that things start to change. And I’ve had people tracking South City. We’ve made four more arrests.”

“Good,” Merlin was sincere, and impressed that Roxy had indeed been following through. “If you excuse me, there is a woman I need to see.” Merlin gave them all a nod, and turned his horse back to South. He rode for a bit, and heard a horse follow him. A few more steps and Roxy was beside him. “This is personal business, Roxy.”

“I am not ready to go back yet.” 

“Very personal business, Roxy.” Merlin really didn’t want her following, but he emphasized that poorly and she was glaring at him. “No, I am not going to a whorehouse.” He had to pause. “Actually, I am but not for the reason you think.”

“What other reason would there be?” 

“If I just say other, would you believe me?”

“I have no cause to think you are a liar, but I also have no cause to think you are telling the truth.”

“I could easily lose you in the streets,” Merlin said. 

“And that would make me sure you are lying. Plus, my uncle taught me to hunt. You are easy enough prey.” Roxy smiled at him, “Shall we to the whorehouse?”

Lovely, just lovely. Merlin headed the horse in the right direction, and they reached their destination.

“This is cleaner than I expected,” she said. “It almost looks like -”

“The one in the North City? Fun fact, it copied this house.” Merlin tied his horse to the post. “The one in North had a slight problem of too much syphilis. Because certainly a nobleman would not be ill. The women that run this one, have rather rigid rules of who is allowed to purchase the wares. Likely cleaner that a church confessional.”

Roxy snorted at that. “Remind me to tell you the tale of the priest that is probably the father of Tilde’s great great great grandfather.”

They went in, and Merlin was greeted warmly, which caused Roxy to quirk a brow. “I did...fixtures in some rooms.”

“Don’t be modest, the cuffs and stocks you built us are still in perfect condition!” a woman said. “No other house boasts the equipment we do.”

“You pay your bill on time,” Merlin replied. In the end that mattered most of all.

“Course we do. But haven’t seen you in a bit. What do you require?”

“Ginger’s specialty, if she is up to it?”

“Ohhh, are we finally taking the plunge, Merlin?” the woman laughed. “Ginger has been itching to work on your for years now.”

“So she has said.” Merlin smiled. “I can wait in the parlour.”

“We can wait in the parlour,” Roxy was clearly holding onto control by the barest of threads.

“Are you here as well for Ginger?”

“Aye, she is,” Merlin affirmed, and perversely enjoyed the fact that Roxy was clearly debating murdering him. “I know alcohol before what we want is a poor idea. Is tea a possibility?”

“Of course, a boy will bring it in soon.” She kissed Merlin's cheek and left to find Ginger.

“You....you cad! Eggsy is enraptured with you, and you do this?” Roxy hissed as she followed him to the parlour.

“I do this for Eggsy,” he countered. He knew she was mistaken on what was going on here, and that it was cruel to string her along like this, but well, sometimes he had a poor sense of humour. “What I gain here, he will reward me mightily for.”

“You...and you drag me into this?”

“I think it would please Tilde.”

“For me to avail the services of a doxy?” Roxy looked ready to stab him. “Some pox ridden woman, who cannot hold a candle to the beauty of my beloved?”

“Don’t even have a cold right now,” Ginger said behind Roxy. “Hello, Merlin.”

Merlin stood up and went to kiss her cheek. “Ginger, I have missed you.”

“Your skin is dark,” Roxy said, clearly struck by Ginger's beauty.

“It is,” Ginger agreed. “Merlin, I heard a rumour you are finally here to use my services?”

“I am, my...there is a man, and he made an off hand comment. I would like to make it a reality. And there is no one to trust except you.”

“You honour me. Though it could also be because you made some of my instruments,” she teased, and Merlin tossed an arm over her shoulder, which was easy to do on her petite frame. “Are you doing this as well Guard Morton?”

“You know me?”

“Most recognize the one who holds our Queen’s heart,” she replied. “My room is ready. Half price.”

“I haven’t even told you what I want,” Merlin said.

“Whatever, is yours for half price.” 

She lead the way upstairs and Merlin followed, as did Roxy though she was cursing him under her breath. Ginger opened the door to her workroom and Roxy paused. “There is no bed.”

“Of course not,” Ginger replied. She looked at Merlin. “Merlin, you did tell her what I do, did you not?”

“I may have let her run with her assumptions.”

“And they are running very wild,” Roxy gulped a little as she looked at the needles and rings, and other implements spread on a table. Another had bowls, and towels, a very small lit brazier, water, and a bottle of alcohol. “Merlin?” 

Merlin smirked a bit, until Ginger kicked him. “Eggsy said he thought I’d be well suited to pierced nipples. No piercing by Ginger has ever grown an infection.” Merlin shed his top. “Where do you need me?”

Ginger had a chair draped in a sheet and, she made an adjustment so the back was angled. “Here you go?”

“You are doing this for Eggsy just from an off hand comment?” Roxy asked.

“He’s having some difficulties, and this will lighten his heart.”

“And swell his cock?” Ginger teased.

“Well, if that happens, I certainly will not object,” he winked to Ginger. “Pain level?”

“Hurts less than if we were doing your dick.”

“Fair,” Merlin sat, and began to breathe slowly and steadily. As he had when he had his back tattoos done. “Are all your tools holding up?”

“You made them, so of course they are.”

Merlin watched her pass a long needle through the fire of the small brazier, and then cover her hands and the needle in what he knew was painfully strong whisky. She let two bits of metal drop into the whisky as well.

“Ready?”

“No, but go ahead,” he said. He closed his eyes. It hurt and he gripped the arms of the chair. He had had worse pain, but it had been more all encompassing. This was a bright and focused pain. He felt the needle push in and then something else, something that stayed. It repeated on the other side, then a cooling salve and bandages were covering him.

“These need to be covered for a few days, while you heal, they will be very sensitive. Full healing could take months, depending, and I know you got them for your man, but he cannot play with them with his mouth for a long time, hands if they are clean are sooner. You need to come back in three months, and we’ll see how you are doing, switch you to prettier gear. After that I’ll let you know if he can play.”

“I thought it would be closer to ear piercings.”

“Sorry,” Ginger gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, “But trust me, going to be so very worth it.” She looked at Roxy. “Oh but you need your ears pierced.”

“They are.”

“No, up here. A small ring, it would look amazing.”

“I…” Roxy seemed intrigued. “Will it take as long to heal?”

“No,” Ginger promised.

“Why the fuck not?” Merlin complained and Ginger just smirked at him. Merlin got out of the chair and put his shirt back on, and fuck they hurt, but he trusted Ginger that they would be worth it. Roxy sat, her whole body, tense, a challenge, ready for battle. “Relax yourself, trust Ginger.”

“Why should I?” Roxy asked him even sank back into the chair.

“Well, you just saw me get my nipples pierced, and I survived. And if Eggsy had asked it, I would have let her pierce my dick, so I think your ear will be fine.”

“Trust me, pretty lady,” Ginger whispered into Roxy’s ear, and Merlin enjoyed how she flushed scarlet at that. “This is my job, and I do it very well.”

“So many want piercings that it is a career?”

“I also do tattoos, and some leather work.” Ginger gestured to a wall.

“Oh,” Roxy looked at the shelves with the beautiful designs in the leather. “I have a scabbard, I would like the mountains on it.”

“I can do -” Ginger did the piercing while Roxy was distracted. “That,” she finished.

“Ow,” Roxy whined.

“It looks quite fetching,” Merlin offered.

Ginger put some salve around it, and explained how to keep it safe. “Both of you take a jar, it is going to quicken healing, so long as you don’t ask me too many questions about what is inside, or how I got the herbs in there.”

Merlin nodded, it was a common enough sentiment in South, and he trusted her. “Send word to the keep if any of your tools need repair, and I’ll be back in three months.”

Ginger stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek. “Good,” she said. “Roxy, really nice to meet you.”

“Pretty,” Roxy said and coughed. “I mean, I am taken ma’am.”

“So adorable,” Ginger winked.

Merlin pulled Roxy from the room. “I know it is hard to remember you have a queen, when faced with a goddess, but comport yourself guard.”

“I have never seen her like.”

“No one has,” Merlin said. “Though it does not affect me beyond an objective awareness.”

“How?” Roxy looked at him. “How can you not want to lick every inch of her?”

“Because she doesn’t have a dick. How can you not want to lick every inch of Eggsy?”

“Because he does have a dick. They are gross.” Roxy looked at him. “We are the same but opposite in this?”

“It seems so.” They mounted their horses. “Eggsy likes both.”

“So does Tilde,” Roxy rode a bit. “I have heard them. They do not hate their coupling.”

“That is good, no child should be made in revulsion.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“He has only had to go to her once in my time as of yet. And he and I are an arrangement. If we loved, mayhap, I would feel as you do.”

“I really try not to hate him, when he is in her bed instead of me.”

“If it helps, I wish to hate her for calling your name while in his arms. To have him focused on you, and pretend he is someone else, that is a great crime in my mind.” Merlin couldn’t fathom it, to have Eggsy and want someone else.

“I’ll talk to her,” Roxy voice was sad. “Because while that warms my heart, it is a cruel thing to him. She likely doesn’t even know she does it. And she would hate that she hurts him.”

“Would she?” Merlin could not get a read on the queen.

“She would. She likes him a great deal. Respects him. Of all the options for her to wed, he was the best. She worries.” Roxy bit her lip, and Merlin knew she was carrying a secret.

“My council is my own.” He wondered just how many people Roxy actually had to talk to.

“She is turning 29, they have been coupling for two years now. She worries maybe she is getting old to conceive.”

Merlin looked at her in confusion. “Roxy women have babies into their thirties. Some even their forties.”

Roxy blinked. “They do? The doctor said that was rare.”

Merlin snorted. Save him from the wealthy and titled, who seemed to know nothing. “As long as a woman bleeds, she can get pregnant though it does grow harder as she gets older. But not as hard as the doctor implies. He is putting fear in the queen’s heart, which does not aid conception.”

“No heir, the kingdom goes to one of the dukes. They are all idiots.”

“They will breed,” Merlin promised.

“And form another connection to each other. Be together more.”

Ahh, that was her concern. “There will be a place for Aunt Roxy, Eggsy does not seem the sort to deny a child the possibility of being loved.” He looked at her. “Roxy, hearts have a lot of room, or so I have heard.”

“Have you loved, been loved?”

“No,” Merlin shrugged. “I’ve been too busy surviving. But it sounds nice in tales doesn’t it?”

“You just had your nipples pierced because of Eggsy making an idle comment.” Roxy smiled at him. “Perhaps it isn’t just for tales?” 

Merlin rode the rest of the way in silence, thinking about her words.


	11. Chapter 11

Eggsy wasn’t pouting. But, he had been busy with preparations for Tilde’s birthday, and dealing with all the guests that were filling the keep. He had to be in full prince consort mode. And Merlin had been busy with last minute requests from many, and dealing with broken gear of the guests arriving. The few free moments Eggsy had had, never lined up with Merlin’s, and the couple times he had gone to Merlin’s tower it had been late, the man asleep and he hadn’t wanted to disturb him.

Harry was helping him dress for the carriage ride through the city, and the ball was that night. He heard tell the route was changed a bit, which he supposed would make it interesting. It was a lot of waving. Not his favourite thing ever.

“There, you look quite handsome.”

“I suppose. Wish Merlin could be along for this.” Knowing he was among the riders would be nice. He hadn’t seen Merlin much on a horse, that was something that had to be rectified. 

“I know, but you’ll have him tonight,” Harry said. He brushed at Eggsy’s shoulders a bit. “Come along.” 

They went down to the courtyard where the line was beginning. The usual carriage for the ride wasn’t there. “Where is the ugly beast?”

“I decided that I actually want to see my people today,” Tilde said. It was an open air carriage, covered in braid and flowers. “In the gilded one, I see very little.”

Eggsy held his hand out to Tilde. “Happy birthday, my queen.”

She took it and stepped up into the carriage. “My thanks, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy stepped up as well, and was confused by the bags on the ground. “What are those for?”

“You’ll see,” she smiled. “Today will be a good day. I received your gift this morning. The box was lovely and clever. I know that I did not find all its secrets yet.”

“Merlin made it, it was supposed to be from him. I bought you some jewelry. Probably. Maybe a painting?”

“I am sure that whatever Harry picked will be quite appropriate,” she smiled. “But it was your name on the card that came with the box.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Merlin is too good.”

“Is he?” Her grin broadened. “How so?”

Eggsy looked at the line. “We are moving. Time to wave.” The minute the carriage left the keep there were people waiting to see the royal couple and cheer for their Queen’s birthday. Eggsy waved until his arm felt sore, and when a flower was thrown, he caught it, and gave it Tilde and the crowds roared even louder.

The line didn’t turn where it had last year, “Where do we travel?”

“To South City,” Tilde replied. 

Eggsy blinked, “Well then.”

“I have been neglecting our people, and that is going to change. Merlin designed the route.” The cheers were louder, and there were far more children about. “Now we open the bags,” Tilde said. She opened one, and it was filled with candy. She began to toss it to the crowd. “Eggsy, aid me.”

Eggsy opened his and realized it was not just candy, but there were coins mixed in as well. He began to throw it along the other side of the carriage. The route took them by the orphanage, and Tilde pretty much emptied her two bags, and when one of the children ran up with a flower crown, she took it and put it on her head, beaming and blowing kisses to the children.

This was the Tilde that he had agreed to marry. The generous one and a little whimsical, but rule the last couple of years had waved heavily on her. They threw the last of the candy and coin as they left South City, and entered the traditional route. They kept waving. “Tilde?”

“Yes?”

“I have another birthday gift for you.”

Her smile softened, became more personal. “You are a sweet man. What is it?”

“Me?” Eggsy swallowed. “I have done some good since I was here, I think. But you mostly have me go to meetings, and then keep your own counsel. Trust me more, let me do more. I have Harry beside me, and he can steer me right. But I was given a couple things, and then sort have been just around? I’m smart, and I know a lot about weird things. Let them be my people too. Let me do more.”

Tilde’s wave faltered for a moment, but she kept going. “I rely on you.”

“To stand there. I can lead, not everything, but a few things?” Eggsy looked at her. “I don’t want to be in charge like you, of everything. I could just make your everything smaller. So things don’t fall through the cracks, so you don’t fall through the cracks.”

He smiled when her waving hand cupped his cheek as they entered the keep again. “I hate dealing with sailors. They speak another language. Even the proper naval ones.”

“I’ve spent a lot of time at the docks.”

“We will change things after the birthday folderal is dealt with,” Tilde said. “I didn’t mean to cut you out. Father always said I had to rely on myself, because our people were relying on me. Anyone I married, might strengthen the kingdom but they wouldn’t care, not as we did.”

“Tilde, I care.”

“Next week, we change things,” she promised, and Eggsy knew she meant it. When he helped her out of the carriage, she kissed his cheek. “Tonight, will be fun. I understand your Merlin will be wearing a kilt?”

“I am intrigued by this, looked up some pictures in the library.” Eggsy grinned a bit and quirked a brow, and enjoyed the way she laughed at that.

Roxy was waiting at the main door, her horse having been taken to the stables. Eggsy watched them go in and decided to head to the tower. He had a few hours before he had to get ready for the ball. He saw the buckets of water heading in the same direction and was pleased. He loved attending to Merlin in his bath. He followed the buckets in. “Merlin?”

“Aye,” Merlin came down the steps from his bedchamber. “Did the parade go well?”

“It did. New route, and Tilde and I had an important conversation. I’m going to get more involved in the day to day running of the country.”

“You will be spectacular.”

The simple sincerity in Merlin’s voice pushed away the fears that wanted to chip at Eggsy’s confidence. “May I help you with your bath?” The last bucket had been poured in, and Eggsy expected the usual quick agreement from Merlin.

“No, you are welcome to stay with me, but I have a delicate matter that needs looking after, which means no helping me in the bath.”

“Are you ill?”

“No,” Merlin had a sly smile that was doing things to Eggsy. “And you have to forgive me, but you cannot touch, play or lick my nipples for around three months.”

“Why the fuck not? You love when I bite your nipples!” Eggsy wondered what was going on.

“I do, but it was against recommendation of my piercer.”

“Your what now in the holy fucking shit, you fucking pierced your nipples, oh my holy bloody lord, I just got full hard in an instance.” Eggsy stared. They were honestly a bit gross, clearly healing, but fuck they were also the hottest thing he had ever seen. He had mentioned it. Not asked, not demanded, just mentioned. And Merlin went out, and did that to his body for him. “I need to suck your dick right now.” He had a thought. “Wait, I can do that right? You didn’t pierce that too?”

“No, would you like me to?”

Eggsy lost all capability of thought, that Merlin asked him that. “Fuck, baby. You would do that?”

“Perhaps, is it something that interests you?”

Eggsy was so fucking tempted to say yes, but the man had done his nipples, and said they’d take three months to heal. He could not ask more than that. At least not right now. “No, I just...fuck Merlin. I really really need your dick in my mouth right now.”

“I was working and it is summer, you can wait until I have a quick bath.” 

Eggsy watched Merlin sink into the water, scrub, and put some salve on his nipples. It was the quickest bath he had ever seen Merlin have, and the second he was out of the water, Eggsy had Merlin’s soft cock in his mouth. He did not tease, did not pretend this was about anything but getting the man off as hard and fast as possible. His hands pressed against Merlin’s hips and his head bobbed furiously. 

“Do you know, I was thinking of working myself open a bit before the ball,” Merlin said, his breath growing faster. “Just in case, we found a quiet moment and dark corner.”

Eggsy moaned around the length in his mouth at the thought of that. He tongue pressed up against Merlin’s cock as he sucked. He moved one hand to just brush against the cleft of Merlin’s ass, and enjoyed the whole shiver that ran through Merlin. He nudged and Merlin spread his thighs apart a bit more. Eggsy pressed a finger against his hole and Merlin soon was coming down his throat. When he was done, Eggsy guided him to his chair, and automatically massaged his leg a bit.

“You?” Merlin asked, languid and Eggsy could see very content.

“Waiting until tonight, for just in case.”

“If we don’t sneak away during the ball, you could spend the night with me.”

“That would make me very happy,” Eggsy said, and kissed Merlin’s knee. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“I look forward to it.”

“So do I,” Eggsy promised. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. part 2 should appear around christmas.

“This was a bad idea,” Merlin said to Percival as they stood in the line. “Everyone is staring at my leg.”

“Because it is bare, like the other one. Kilts have been rare at the balls. And those who know kilts are wondering about your balls, if they are in the wind.”

Merlin snorted at that. “Of course they are, I wear a kilt true.”

“They are really quite comfortable, I wore one once,” Percival was in more traditional gear, formal huntsman clothes that were quite fetching on him. They allowed that coiled strength in him to just shine through. Harry was next to him in an impeccable tuxedo. Roxy was waiting at the foot of the stairs, and clearly she had also reached a compromise with Harry, as the top half looked like a ball gown, and it parted and flowed over trousers and he could see the daggers strapped to her thighs over them. He wondered if Harry had approved of that.

“How long do we just stand here?” Merlin asked. He felt very awkward in a room so full of people who would sneer if they knew exactly who he was.

Percival tilted his head. “They walk here now.”

“You can hear them?”

“No, but the clock will soon strike 8, and Tilde never is late.”

“Fair,” Merlin said and sure enough when the clock struck the time, the doors at the top of the stairs swung open and Eggsy and Tilde walked through, just as glittery and magical as Eggsy had said it all was. Her gown was the green of the forest with gold thread that shone like the sun. Eggsy was in a formal tuxedo, similar to Harry’s but a blue sash across it.

He devastated Merlin, looking like a true prince, and not the sweaty archer who sneaked looks at Merlin while he worked. “How does a man such as he see any worth in me?” Merlin didn’t realize he said that out loud.

“Because you are worth much,” Percival whispered. 

Eggsy lead them down the steps. Everyone’s eyes were on Tilde as they bowed or curtsied as she went by. Merlin’s eyes never left Eggsy. He spun her into a circle and they danced a traditional dance. They smiled at each other, and Tilde threw her head back and laughed at one point. The whole room was utterly charmed by her.

Merlin only cared about the crinkle around Eggsy’s eyes as he smiled.

The crowd applauded when the dance finished. The musicians broke into a more rousing dance and many took to the floor, Harry guiding Percival. Merlin watched as Eggsy seemed surprised when Tilde did not leave him, and they danced again. Merlin cast his gaze to Roxy who stood rigid, the perfect guard. He made his way to her. “It seems you are in trousers and I the skirt. I think maybe Harry was mistaken?”

She laughed a bit. “It suits you.”

“And your clothes make you ravishing,” he promised. He bowed and kissed her hand, a copy of what he had seen a few men do. When he looked her in the eye, they both had to laugh. “How do you not stab everyone here for all this...thisness.”

“It is a struggle sometimes,” she admitted. “She is astonishing, takes my breath away.”

“Eh,” Merlin shrugged. “I’ve seen better.”

“You dare, at her birthday ball?” Merlin saw her hand almost go to her dagger, before Roxy properly looked at him. “Must you torture me?”

“Aye,” Merlin said. “It brings me pleasure.”

“I loathe you.”

“That brings you pleasure.” Merlin watched Eggsy move them through the crowded dancers. “He brings her to you, where she belongs.”

“I do not deserve such as her.”

Merlin could see the awe and the heart in Roxy laid out bare. It was quite beautiful. “Eggsy is better in bed I bet.”

Roxy stepped on Merlin’s foot hard, as she went to Tilde, and soon they were swinging away to a very fast song. Eggsy stood in front of him.

“I cannot dance to this, or to much in fact,” Merlin warned him.

“Because of your leg, or because you don’t know the steps?”

“Whichever one gets me out of dancing. I can manage one jig, if I have enough whisky in me,” Merlin offered, because he hadn’t particularly liked dancing before his leg was done in. “You looked amazing though.”

“I like dancing,” Eggsy said. “But you know what I like more?”

The way he was looking down, made it an easy guess for Merlin. “Kilts?”

Eggsy nodded, “I really like kilts.” Merlin rather enjoyed the way that Eggsy came just a touch too close for an event such as this. “Would you like me to show you how much?”

“No, you are going to dance with me,” Harry said. “Percival, stand with Merlin and glower at people.”

“Thank you,” Percival sounded relieved. “Merlin shall we glower from near the beverage table in the other room?”

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Merlin watched Harry spin Eggsy across the room. “I never understand how people do not crash into each other.”

“There are just so many people,” Percival was as close to whining as Merlin had ever heard him. “I cannot smell Harry.”

“Smelling Lord Hart is a thing for you?”

“I am a hunter, I use scent to guide me as much as my eyes and ears. I know his cologne, his skin. And in the press of all these people I cannot pick it out.”

“Do you hunt Harry often?”

“Only when he asks very nicely.”

Merlin barked out a laugh at that, as they procured some champagne. Not the whisky he would prefer, but it would suffice. They moved a bit into the shadows and Percival filled Merlin in on some of the people.

“If he was a real man, the queen would already have an heir running at her feet,” a man was heard to say. One of the guests from a town to the east at the edge of their border. “How he cannot perform when he has all that beauty in his bed?” The man snorted. “She should have accepted one of the offers from our own nobility. Not some callow pup from the south.” There were murmurs of agreement and the group went off.

“No,” Percival said.

“What?”

“You cannot kill him. He is useful.”

“He spoke ill of Eggsy. I dislike that.”

“As do I,” Percival replied. “But it is the Queen’s birthday gala, and we cannot get blood on our pretty clothes, and I am not in the mood to bury a body. So go on disliking it.”

“Very well,” Merlin said, though he chafed at that a bit.

“Do you know if you go out the balcony doors there, at the end there is a small alcove. Used to be a statue there but it broke and has yet to be replaced?”

“Now isn’t that interesting information?” Merlin smiled aa he and Percival clinked glasses. “I think I have something I need to discuss with Eggsy, if I can pry him away from Harry.”

“Fine, I’ll dance with my husband again, but it will cost you something.”

“Oh?”

“I hear rumour you can make cock rings?” 

Merlin enjoyed just how wicked Percival’s grin was. “It will be my project on the morrow.”

“I am eternally glad that Harry brought you to our household.” Percival put his glass down. “I will send Eggsy along to the alcove.”

Merlin went out on the balcony and appreciated the air.He walked down a little, and sure enough there was a small alcove. You could still hear the party, but it was just recessed enough that you could avoid being seen. He idly pressed his hand against the front of his kilt, more for the pressure than to arouse too much.

“Have I said that I like the kilt?”

Merlin smiled at Eggsy. “You have.”

“Can we get you to wear it just all the time?”

“I prefer trousers for the forge, but I promise any formal event I will wear the kilt.” Merlin looked at him. “Do that appeal?”

  
“Everything about you appeals,” Eggsy swore. He moved closer, crowded Merlin. “Are you enjoying the ball?”

“It is a ball? I am more used to open air parties and pub signing, and other casual things. It is as glittery and magical as you propose.” Merlin shrugged. “Mostly it is hot.”

“Yeah, not my favourite thing about my life,” Eggsy agreed. “Not the least of which is that getting my cock out in these trousers is rather difficult. More difficult that I remembered.”

Merlin was a touch disappointed. “Shall we return to the ball?”

“Now now, just because I cannot easily pull my cock out, doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.” 

Merlin let Eggsy turn him around, and he rested his face against the stone of the wall. It was cool even on the warm summer’s night, when the sun shone for far too long. “Open your legs a little more for me?”

Merlin happily did so. “Not likely to get off again,” he pointed out.

“I just like touching you.” Eggsy’s hand drew up along his thigh under the fabric. Merlin hummed when Eggsy cupped his soft cock. “Really three months until I can play with your nipples?”

“Could be even longer, if I don’t heal swiftly,” Merlin said, and Eggsy made an adorable sad puppy sound. “I am a fast healer, Eggsy.” Eggsy’s hand was just cupping him and he loved the touch. “Are you sure your trousers are too difficult to open?”

“Swear down, I’m adopting the kilt,” Eggsy said. He let go and his fingers pressed against Merlin’s hole, which had indeed been prepped a bit. “And no longer care about the fact that Harry will be mad about wrinkles in the clothes.” 

Merlin laughed a bit at that and pushed back against Eggsy’s hand, rather enjoyed the way Eggsy nipped his neck. “Let me turn around and I can help you.”

“But I like you like this,” Eggsy whined. “But turn, help, and turn back.”

Merlin laughed at that, turned. “Your highness, you amuse sometimes. But I will happily obey.”

“Fuck don’t say that, in that dark voice, I’ll be done right now.” Merlin undid the buttons at Eggsy’s waist and slid the trousers down just enough to pull Eggsy’s cock out. He began to stroke Eggsy, loving the feel of him in his hands. It did not take much at all to bring Eggsy to full hardness, then Merlin turned back to face the wall. 

Eggsy’s fingers pressed back into him carefully and he could hear Eggsy spit in his hand to coat his cock a bit and then he felt the press. He had done a fair bit of prep before the party, and it was hurting a bit but not painful. Eggsy was going slow and added a bit more spit. An unattractive sound, but a good feeling. It felt forever, the burn of it, until Eggsy was pressed all the way in. It was a brilliant sensation, made even more intoxicating by them being mostly dressed, hearing the music from the party.

That Eggsy abandoned all that glittery magic to be with him. “Eggsy?”

“Yes?” the word was warm against Merlin’s ear.

“Very little in my life has been wonderful.”

“Is this the time for this?” Eggsy asked, and rocked his hips a little - not pulling out more must moving them together.

“It is,” Merlin gasped as Eggsy’s cock moved against his prostate. “You, though, you are fucking spectacular, and I am glad to be here.”

“Oh.”

Merlin felt Eggsy move as close as he could considering what they were doing. “I have never been as content with my life as I am with it here.” When Eggsy pulled out, Merlin cursed both from the feel and that he had ruined things. Eggsy’s hands slowly turned him around. 

“This is about to be awkward,” Eggsy warned.

“What is?” Merlin was lost, “This conversation, I doubt it can -” Eggsy used those powerful shoulders of his, and his ridiculous thighs to pick Merlin up and impale him on his cock, using the alcove wall to help hold him up. 

“Bit awkward you being taller than me,” Eggsy said. “But I needed to see your face.”

“Why?”

“So that you can see I mean it, when I say you are the best fucking thing to happen to me ever,” Eggsy swore. He kept his motions soft, the way not slick enough for more, and a hard fuck would have been so wrong in the moment. “Merlin, you are the fucking guv.”

“Is that a good thing?” He was unfamiliar with the phrase.

“It is.” 

Merlin smiled as Eggsy kissed him. He clenched around Eggsy and enjoyed the way the man cursed. They stayed together, until the orgasm started to build in Eggsy and he pulled out and spilled all over the ground. “Lovely,” Merlin laughed a little bit.

“Oi, yeah you go back into a royal ball, me running down your leg,” Eggsy said. “Wrinkles in trousers are one thing, that is another entirely.”

There were more kisses and they eventually righted their clothes. Merlin was a bit wobbly and his bad leg was tiring. 

“I know you said you don’t, but one dance? A slow one?”

Eggsy looked so hopeful that Merlin could do nothing but agree. Luckily it was a sedate piece, more a back and forth walk that was easy to copy from the others doing it. Merlin could feel eyes on them, wondering exactly who he was. He saw Percival smiling at them, and Roxy had a look of relief on her face. That Eggsy was making a public show of him, even if few knew exactly who he was.

At the end of the dance he bowed to Eggsy. “Your highness.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said softly. “Yours.”

“I must retire for the evening, my leg,” Merlin said.

“I have to stay until Tilde leaves, but you are excused from the rest of the festivities,” Eggsy said formally. “This will go until dawn.”

“The view of the rising sun is particularly lovely from my tower.”

“I know.”

“Perhaps you’ll want to see it again?” Merlin hoped that perhaps Eggsy would join him later, if he could.

“I will, if I can,” Eggsy promised, and went to Tilde who was holding out a hand to him.

Merlin went to his rooms and read a little. He knew he couldn’t stay up, but still he tried for a bit. He went to his bed and fell asleep, not expecting company, no matter what Eggsy said.

But light was just cracking through his window when arms went around him. Merlin smiled. “Was it all glittery and magical?”

“Your kilt was the best part,” Eggsy managed to say and fell asleep right away, wrapped around Merlin.

Merlin decided there was no need to work the forge that day, and drifted back to sleep himself.


End file.
